Holes Story: Camp Green Lake Girls
by ZiggyGurl
Summary: CGL is co-ed. The guys are back under false charges and they have to deal with their new camp mates. I wrote this when I was 12. Edited it when I was 17. Didn't change much because that would be cheating. Lots of Zig, for those who care. Be gentle?
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

"I'm Emily. Welcome to D-2," I said, shaking the new girl's hand.

"I'm Robyn," she told me. I gave her my most winning smile and pointed to the bed on the far right nearest the crates. Then I pointed to the top right crate.

"Those are mine," I told her. "You choose from whatever you want that's left." She took the crate on the top left and the bed next to mine. Once she had put her things away she sat on her bed and looked toward me. I was reading a magazine. I knew she was waiting for me to acknowledge her but I kept reading to see how long it would take her to say something. Yeah, I'm weird like that. Finally about five minutes later I grew impatient waiting and said, "Call me Thorne, not Emily," and put my magazine down beside me. I swung my feet around so they would touch the floor.

"OK," she said. I grinned. I liked being able to boss people around so easily. I was extremely manipulative then. Robyn (Robyn Sienna, as Mr. Pendanski told me later) was average all around with a baby-face. I couldn't help but think she wouldn't make it past the fifth day of camp.

Me? I don't have a baby-face but I'm pale and scrawny enough to trick you into thinking I'm weak. I'm a lot stronger than I look. I look like I couldn't harm a fly, but if you let me grab your wrist you'll be on the floor in seconds, but I try not to let me temper get bad enough to do that. I have a terrible temper.


	2. Chapter 2 Manipulative

"So, you read Caveman's books, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I read them," she told me.

"Wondering why we're at a boys camp?"

She grinned. "At first I thought they were calling me a guy when they pulled up here. I was like 'What the hell?' So yeah, why are we here?" She asked. I grinned.

"All about the money. The Warden doesn't like spending money on the campers so she closed the girls camp, and then combined camps. We're part of overall D-Tent, but we are D-2. The boys are D-1," I explained. "The girls who were at the old camp with me, instead of getting transferred here, their parents got them transferred to 'April's Home For Girls' and their parents are paying a nice sum of money for it, I'm telling you. That place is 'Miss Etiquette' for bad girls." She laughed. "My parents thought about sending me there, but they know the Warden, Ms. Walker. Distant relatives or something like that. They are paying a right good amount for me to stay here and be treated better than anyone else, and keep my skin, and hair, and body in good shape," I told her. "I get nice thick gloves"

I stood up and walked over to my crate. I threw her a pair. "These will help you," I said. "See, look at my hands, perfect." My hands were perfect too. Delicate white skin, long fingers, long rounded sharp fingernails perfectly intact, coated with a silvery polish. "Everyone talks behind my back. They think I don't notice but how can I not? I know I'm spoiled. My parents are filthy rich. The Warden wants money. I want to be alive when I leave Greeny. So we all get what we want if I take advantage of it," I told her. "Plus, my parents want a movie star daughter, perfect in every way, rich too. I think they were happy to get rid of me, I wanted to be a children's counselor...ya know, help out somehow. God knows that's what the world needs. But that wasn't good enough for them. I started hanging out with the wrong crowd, got into fights..." I stopped suddenly, realizing I was saying too much. "Lets go to the Wreck Room and meet the boys, OK?" I said. She gave me a funny look but stood up and followed me out of the door anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Boys

When we reached the "Wreck Room" the boys were all sprawled out. "I would introduce you to A, B, C and E and their 2s but the gals aren't here yet. All of them either went to prison or April's but they'll have the spots filled in soon, don't you worry. And A, B, C and E aren't very friendly. Don't get me wrong, some of D tent aren't the best, but you'll get used to it." We walked across the room to where Magnet, Twitch, Squid, X-Ray and Armpit were sitting.

"Hey boys," I said smiling. They all looked at Robyn, ignoring my greeting completely. "This is Robyn...she is the new girl in D-2. They had to give me someone to gab to, I guess."

"Hey," Robyn said. X-Ray looked her over and then stuck out his hand.

"X-Ray, at your service."

Armpit nodded, "Armpit."

"Hello X-Ray, Armpit," Robyn nodded at them both in turn.

"I'm Magnet,"

"Twitch," she nodded again.

"I'm Squid, would say nice to meet you but under the circumstances it really isn't," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on Robyn, let's go talk to the other guys." I led her over to a table where Caveman and Zero were sitting. "Hey," I said, "This is Robyn."

"Hey Robyn," Caveman said nodding at her. Zero just nodded. "If you hang out with Thorne you're gonna be as manipulative as she is," Caveman's tone was almost serious. I winked at Robyn.

"Double the fun," I reminded him. We walked over to Zigzag who was sitting on the floor staring at the blank TV screen. I put my hand on his head. He didn't flinch. "Ziggy." He looked up a little annoyed, but seeing the new girl he turned around to face us. "This is Robyn."

"Hey Robyn," he said. He looked impatient so I grinned.

"Go back to your show... I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," I told him sarcastically. He turned around and started watching again.

An intercom clicked on, "SUPPPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"


	4. Chapter 4 Interested

We started walking out to the Mess Hall. "So, what about that Squid guy?" she asked.

"What about him?" I said. I knew perfectly well what she meant.

"Well, what can you tell me about him?" she asked.

I grinned. "Since you're so INTERESTED in him, I'll tell you what little I can reveal," I winked. "Name's Alan, one of the original boys of Camp Green Lake. Featured in the books, wants to be a marine biologist, 2 years behind in school but we all try to help him keep up. Dad left one day to "get some ice cream" when he was little, never came back. Mom's an alcoholic. Was brought back to Camp Green Lake on false charges along with the rest of D-Tent, for publicity," I filled her in.

"One more question. What was Zigzag watching that was so interesting?" She asked. I grinned.

"Let's find out, shall we?" I asked. I ran to catch up with Zigzag. "Hey Ziggy," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Thorne," he said, keeping his eyes on the building ahead of us.

"What were you watching in there Zig?" I asked him.

"X-Files, new episode," was his reply.

"Cool, what are you gonna watch tomorrow?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe the Simpsons." I winked at Robyn who was watching. She was giggling insanely.

"So, maybe you'll let me watch with you?" I asked. At first he looked a little annoyed but at the idea of having someone not regard him as crazy he smiled.

"Ok," he agreed, "just don't talk."

"I promise!" I gave him a quick pat on his wild little head and ran back to Robyn.

"Seriously!" Robyn laughed. I grinned at her.

"He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, and he can be a little mean sometimes, but he is the sweetest guy in the world if you know how to handle him," I told her matter-of-factly. Of course, the same could be said for the rest of D-Tent, but I figured I wouldn't scare her too much on her first day. She grinned.

"I think you'd be a good counselor, but aren't they supposed to like...make him realize that the TV doesn't work?" She asked. I looked at her seriously.

"Maybe they are, but if he thinks there is something on that screen and that is the only thing keeping him going every day then I'm definitely not going to mess with that." By then we had reached the Mess Hall. I cut in line between Squid and Armpit.

"Hey!" Squid said. I grinned.

"C'mon Squid, cut me some slack. I've been showing Robyn around all day!" He looked at me for a second and then shrugged.

"Go ahead," he complied. Digging holes all day drains your energy to argue. On my way to the table Squid grabbed my elbow from behind. "I couldn't say it in the line, but, what were you thinking going up to Zig like that? Are you seriously gonna watch a non-exsistent show?" He asked. I smiled.

"Squid, really, Zigzag may be a little out there...but if you were watching TV after a while you would want someone to sit down and watch with you."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be the one who was stuck with making his dream come true," Squid eyed me suspiciously.

"Zig might be kind of crazy -"

"Kinda?" he snorted. I frowned.

"Hey Zigzag," I said, seeing the tall blonde over Squid's shoulder. He gave us both an angry look and sat down at the table.

"You think he heard that?" Squid asked.

"I hope not..." I sat down next to Robyn.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Tell you later," I promised.


	5. Chapter 5 Depression

"Emily...Thorne?" I heard behind me. I turned around to face the voice. It was Mr. Pendanski.

"Hey Mr. P," I said. The boys may call him 'Mom' but I had 'respect for adults' as my mother would say. Mr. P didn't call me 'Emily' either...if he could help it. The Warden told all of the counselors (so I heard from X- Ray) the night before I got to camp that I was to be treated 'as a queen' and the counselors better let their charges (the boys in their tent) know it too. My parents were paying for me to get the royal treatment at this place. The only reason I had no trouble with the boys at first was because "I had a pretty face" as X-Ray told me. (In boy language that means 'You're a girl. The only one we've got out here.) That wore off after a while. But by then we had learned to partially respect each other. But back to Mr. Pendanski.

"Thorne, you have a phone call. Mr. Sir's office," he told me. All of the boys gave me weird looks. NOBODY used the phone in Mr. Sir's office. Nobody but Mr. Sir. I went to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard my mother's voice.

"Emily? Emily Truth? Emily, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes mom, it's me" I almost said something sassy, but I knew better than to sas my mother.

"Emily, do you remember Stephanie Barnes?" she asked. "From L.A. You know her...Stephanie?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah, I remember Stephanie..." I said. (After I'd gotten in trouble the first few times we had moved from L.A. to New York. Then we'd taken a little vacation to Texas where I'd managed to get myself in some trouble.)

"Stephanie was in a car accident...Emily...Stephanie is dead." Immediately my ears stopped working. 'I must be dreaming,' I thought. I pinched my arm. It hurt. The last thing I heard my mom say before I dropped the phone was, "Emily, you're coming home for two days, to go to the funeral. They want you to speak." The phone clattered to the floor. I could see everyone in the Mess Hall from the window. They all looked up at the sound. I pressed my back up to the wall and slid down it. I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my knees. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I pressed my head against my legs. A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then arms around my neck. I closed my eyes and pressed my head into the unknown person's shoulder and cried. They helped me to my feet and to my tent. I didn't open my eyes the whole way.

They led me to my bed and let me cry for about fifteen minutes before I pulled away and wiped my eyes. Normally I would have been very upset with myself. Crying was a sign of weakness. I didn't want anyone to think I was weak but I was in too much pain to care. Stephanie had been the only friend that had stuck by me after I moved to New York. Stephanie and I had been friends since we were children. We'd cut our hands and pressed them together so that we would be 'blood sisters' when we were fourteen. I hadn't let my mother put any medicine on it. It wasn't a deep cut. I still have the scar now. Its a little thin line, the only thing to blemish the perfect skin. I was sixteen then, and losing my best friend in the world was too much for me to handle. I wiped my eyes and looked at 'my rescuer.'

Sitting beside me was Zigzag. Under normal circumstances I would have been more surprised. Zig wasn't the type to be all chivalrous. Caveman was usually the comforter, maybe even X would try and make you feel better if he could. "Th-thanks...thanks for getting me out of there and letting me..." I pointed to his shoulder where there was a huge wet spot on his overalls. He nodded.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah...no...I don't know," I told him. He nodded like he understood. Maybe he did understand. I had never even thought about the fact that Zigzag had to have had a past. I had been working on digging into everyone's pasts, but Zigzag hadn't been at the top of my list. I regarded him as a puppy dog; dumb and cute. I knew, of course, that Zigzag had feelings. Something had told me that when I was talking to Squid and Robyn about him...but I'd just realized it then.


	6. Chapter 6 Television

**Thorne's P.O.V.**

Three days after my little breakdown I was back at Camp Green Lake. I'd gone to L.A. for two days. I was followed around by two Camp officials to make sure I wasn't doing anything illegal or trying to escape camp. I spoke at Stephanie's funeral...I almost broke down again but I managed to hold myself together until we got back in the car to leave. On the second day of my trip I'd been given a journal by my mother to write down everything that happened at Camp. Then a second journal was given to me by my sister Jamison. She'd told me that the journal she gave me was for writing down everything I DIDN'T want mom to know. I had just given her a weird look and tucked both journals into my bag. I still have both of those journals...sometimes I read them, just to remember what it was like at Camp Green LakeI got to Camp around 9:00 p.m. All of the campers were in their tents, supposedly asleep. I had checked in with the counselors, let them check my bags and all that. Then I was sent back to my tent. Robyn was asleep when I got there. Nothing eventful happened until 2:00 a.m. ...

**Zigzag's P.O.V.**

I sat on the steps of our tent just looking at the ground and thinking. It was really hot in the day time, but at night it was freezing. I was barefooted. Everyone was asleep, or at least I thought so. But then I saw something moving way down the line of tents, at D-2. I figured it was a counselor so I slid behind the tent flap and stuck my head out just enough to keep watch. It was definitely a person, a female by the looks of it. I could barely see her, she was walking in the shadows of the tents. She kept walking slowly, cautiously until she passed E-Tent. Her face turned out of the shadows just enough for me to see that it was Thorne. I almost fell off of the platform. I pulled myself back behind the flap. It was too late, she'd seen me. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Zigzag?" she whispered. I crawled out and walked down the steps. I walked over to where she was standing. She was wearing an orange turtleneck and black satin pants. Pajamas. It was a little awkward to be standing outside, barefooted, face to face with a girl in pajamas, at 2:00 a.m. at Camp Green Lake.

"Hey," I said shifting from foot to foot uneasily.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" she asked. I grinned.

"You're out too," I reminded her. She smiled back.

"Yeah, but I asked you first."

"I was thinking...I thought you were a counselor," she shook her head.

"No. I'm not a counselor...not that at all. I was...I talked the Warden into letting me bring a satellite dish, and TV into camp," she said changing the subject. I didn't push her into answering though.

"Seriously?" I asked.

She smiled again. "Better than cable. I wanted to put it in the Wreck Room, but the Warden she didn't want the boys to tear it up."

"They would, she was right about that." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Its for you Zig," she told me. "So you don't have to watch that busted up one in the Wreck Rom. Well not that there is anything wrong with it, but..." I knew what she meant. She didn't have to tell me. Everyone thought I was absolutely off of my rocker because I watched TV on that busted up one in the Wreck Room. I knew it was busted up and I knew it didn't work...but...I don't know. It was like therapy. But now I'd really be able to watch something... "Its a 'Thank You' for what you did for me the other day," She said. Before I could say anything there was a loud crash. She leaned in quickly and kissed me on the cheek, then turned on her heel and ran back to her tent. I put my hand on my cheek. If I had been looking for payment, that would have been enough.

**Squid's P.O.V.**

"2:00! I heard EVERY word," X-Ray told Armpit, Caveman, Magnet, Twitch, Zero and I. X- Ray had been dying to tell us this all day. Finally when we were walking by the showers on our way back to the tents to get our towels he had pulled us over there to talk to him. He checked to make sure nobody was listening and then he proceeded to tell us that from what he'd seen Zigzag and Thorne had snuck out at 2:00 a.m. to talk about television. Me, I thought it was farfetched. "Seriously, Ziggy sat there and waited for her, then when they started talking I followed him. But before I heard anything interesting I tripped over the water spigot and she kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Then I had to go cuz Ziggy was coming my way." I looked towards D-2. Thorne was talking to the man who was installing the satellite. I heard her telling Robyn that it cost a lot, and that her mom was paying for it.

"Your mom must really care about you," Robyn had said, but Thorne had rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Where IS Zigzag?" I asked. We all looked around. Then I spotted him. Zigzag was in the middle of a bunch of kids from A-Tent. They looked mad, he looked mad. I saw Thorne headed over there, followed by Robyn. All of the other guys must have seen him too because they all started over there. X-Ray got there first at about the same time Thorne did.


	7. Chapter 7 Fight Scene

**Thorne's P.O.V.**

I worked my way through the crowd. I slid by Robyn who pressed a large rock into my hand. Silently I thanked her. When I reached the middle of the crowd X-Ray came through on the other side. He positioned himself between a few of the other boys and Zigzag. I stood between Ziggy and the leader of A-Tent; a tall 300 pound, 6'8" boy called Vicious. I pressed the rock into Zigzag's hand. He balled up his fist around it. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Calm down," I told him. Then I patted him on the cheek and turned around to face Vicious.

"Hey Vicky, whats up?" I asked him. (His real name is Victor.) He gave me a look that could turn someone to stone. I tried hard not to tremble. This guy was a lot bigger than me.180 pounds and 9 inches bigger than me. Plus, he had backup.

"Don't call me Vicky," he said roughly. I gave him a cool smile.

"Sure, what's going on VICIOUS?" I asked him. He smirked.

"If you'll move out of the way," he said spitting out his words like they were an awful taste, "I would beat your FRIEND," he said friend like it was a venom, "into the ground." I gave him a wry look.

"Why?" I asked him. He looked like he wanted nothing better to strangle me at that moment.

"Because the little...punk, ran into me," he said. I laughed.

"That's it?" I asked him. He gave me an evil look. "For God's sake," I said.

"Let me finish," he said coldly. "I told him to 'watch it' and he told me to watch a mirror and see if it breaks." I hid a smile. I heard someone laughing behind me. "Then, I called him Mr. Bobblehead and he said that I was full of compliments today." I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, I understand why HE got mad." Vicious looked like he was about to strangle me again. I inched back a little.

"Then I said that he was a psychopath and that he was in love with a prissy, pretty, wimpy, stupid, rich girl who called herself 'Thorne' and he freaked out and grabbed me by the throat," he said. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hurt him. How DARE he call me wimpy and prissy? He didn't know what it was like to be in my family with such high expectations. I hit him as hard as I could in the nose. He staggered and held his hand up to defend himself. Blood dripped everywhere. Slowly, sickeningly. He put his hand over it. "Priss likes a psycho," he said, ignoring his injury in order to get the ball really rolling. Then he lunged at me. Squid caught him by one arm and Zigzag grabbed him by the other. The kids not in A or D tent backed away, they weren't about to get caught up in this fight. Vicious pulled away and hit Squid in the eye, knocking him down. One of the boys from A-Tent grabbed Zigzag by the throat. Zigzag dropped the rock he had in his hand and Robyn scampered under a few people's legs to get it. She threw it at Vicious who was moving in on Squid again and put him out of comission for a few seconds.I lunged at the boy who was choking Zigzag and knocked him over. He let go of Zig and tried to get back up but X-Ray and Armpit joined in the fray, keeping him down. I grabbed Zigzag's wrist and coaxed him over to the steps of the Mess Hall.

I saw Mr. Sir coming out of his office. I let go of Zigzag's wrist and shouted "MR. SIR!!" Immediatley everyone stopped fighting and dropped to the ground as if I'd yelled "Duck and cover!!" instead. He turned around to face us.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"Just glad to see you is all!" I replied in a high, cheerful voice. He walked over toward the group of boys and Robyn and I and spat some sunflower seeds out.

"What happened to you Girl Scouts?" He asked us.

"We were playing a game...Twister" I told him. He spat sunflower seeds out beside my feet.

"Well, don't play it again," he ordered and stomped off. The A tent boys headed towards A Tent and the rest headed towards the Wreck Room, we headed toward our tents.

"Twister?" X-Ray asked. Everyone laughed nervously.


	8. Chapter 8 Emotion

**Thorne's POV**

"Zigzag..." I said. He looked at me from behind his blonde bangs. "I'm sorry," I told him. Everyone else had gone off to supper and we were the only ones left in the my tent where we had all met after the fight.

"No, I shouldn't have done what I did," he said.

"Ziggy," I whispered. He looked over at me. I frowned. "I...you...you have handprints on your throat," I said. I had meant to say something completely different. I walked over to he cot he was sitting on and sat down beside him. I touched his throat gingerly with the very tips of my fingers. He winced. "Sorry," I said pulling my hand away. He reached out and grabbed my wrist. He put my hand softly to his throat again, massaging my fingers gently with his. His throat pulsed under mine, the handprints burning to the touch.

I looked up at him. "Thorne..." he said. He let his hand fall into his lap and mine fell too, first tracing over his collar bone, arm and chest. I hugged him, being careful to avoid brushing up against his throat. "I didn't get mad at Vicous for calling me a phsycopath," he whispered. "Its what he called you that made me mad...I...I like you Thorne," he finished in a whisper. I pulled out of the hug. He thought I was upset. "I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head, then I leaned in and kissed him. lips lingering on his, hand resting on his chest and the other caressing his side.

"Don't be," I told him, "I like you too." He smiled and this time he kissed me, hand on my cheek, and when the kiss ended his thumb found my lips, tickling them. I turned my head and saw Squid standing at the entrance of the tent. He turned around quickly and headed off.

"I've got to talk to him, alright?" Zigzag said. He stood up reluctantly.

"I'm going to listen to a CD," I said. I nodded toward the television. "You can watch that tomorrow," I promised.

He grinned. "I'll need some company."

"I'll be sure to accompany you." He laughed and walked off. I lie down on my cot and put a CD in my Walkman. Soon enough I was asleep.

**Zigzag's P.O.V.**

Squid punched me lightly on the arm. He grinned. "Zig got his girl," he said jokingly. But it wasn't a joke to me. I smiled a bit. "Sorry I ran off like that. I thought I was either gonna clap or laugh." He took the toothpick out of his mouth and smashed it through the cracks in the wood. I rolled my eyes and pulled my TV Guide out of my crate and plopped down on my bed. "Hey, Zig, what do you think about Robyn?" he asked me. I raised my eyebrows and put my TV Guide down on my stomach.

"That girl's got rhythm," I told him. He looked at me blankly.

"What?" he asked. I smiled.

"That girl's got rhythm" I repeated. He gave me a strange look. I nodded toward the doorway. He stood up and walked over to the tent flaps and peered out. I could see Robyn outside dancing with Armpit and Magnet. He smiled.

"She does have rhythm." X-Ray and the rest of the boys sat on the steps of the Mess Hall watching them. I giggled. I always giggle.

"Go on out there Squid."

"NO WAY!" he shouted. I grinned.

"I will then," I threatened. I stood up and put my TV Guide back in the crate then made my way to X-Ray and the rest of the boys and sat down. Squid followed, like I figured he would.

"Girl, you have rhythm!" I told her. She smiled and thanked me.

"So, you boys gonna dance?" she asked. I smiled and poked Squid.

"Squiddly will," I told her laughing. Squid blushed a deep scarlet and at that moment the D-2 tent flap opened and Thorne came out. She was wearing headphones and her hair was down. She came and sat down beside me. All eyes were on her.

She smiled and said, "guess I fell asleep." We all laughed and went back to what we were doing.


	9. Chapter 9 Another Condemned

**Robyn's P.O.V.**

"Rhythm!!" X-Ray shouted. I gave Em...Thorne a strange look. She grinned.

X-Ray walked up to us. "Hey, Rhythm, that was cool. Ya know, last night?" He smiled. I gave him a strange look.

"Last night?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Ya know, you got rhythm girl."

"Rhythm?" I asked. He grinned and patted me on the back, then walked away.

Thorne grinned. "You have a nickname now." I grinned back.

"Finally." We followed the boys to get breakfast.

Thorne gave me a barbie doll smile. "Yay, we get tortillas with honey AGAIN," she sarcasically intoned.

Mr. Pendanski, missing the sarcasm, smiled. "I'm glad someone is enthusiastic!" He walked off and patted some boy on the back. Thorne winked and the boys laughed. She took a tortilla and threw it on the ground. She stomped on it and sighed.

"Too bad I can't get REAL FOOD here too," she said. The boys started chewing on their tortillas as if the plasticy texture didn't bother them. I put mine on top of Thorne's and sighed disgustedly. I grabbed a shovel and followed Zigzag and Thorne who were walking ahead of me. They were lost in a conversation I couldn't hear. I sighed. X-Ray was right. I had enjoyed hanging out with everyone else too. Thorne was a good person to be chummy with while at Camp Green Lake but you would also need someone else to hang out with. Thorne was practically ALWAYS busy. Sometimes I wondered about that girl...well...she couldn't be that bad. Zigzag seemed to like her well enough and nobody else detested her. Squid walked past me quickly and didn't even look towards me. I frowned.

Magnet noticed and smiled at me, "Squid'll warm up to you later." I bit my lip.

"Why DOESN'T he like me?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Maybe he's afraid of you!!" Magnet joked. I shoved him lightly. Zero walked by me too.

"Zero won't speak to me either," I confided in Magnet. He laughed.

"Zero doesn't talk to ANYBODY," he said. Soon enough we were digging. When the water truck came I walked up and stood behind Zero while Thorne cut in between Zigzag and Squid. The boys had already decided to let her have a break since she was "a girl" and all. I was a girl too, but they seemed to have overlooked that. I had to say I was a little ticked. I mean, she digs a 3 by 3 hole instead of 5 by 5 and she gets to get way up in line? But, she seemed to be pretty good friends with Zigzag and she was cutting in front of him...so...

**Thorne's POV**

Rhythm walked past me quickly and fell in step with Squid. I smiled to myself. X-Ray caught up with me and slung his un-shovel-holding arm around my neck. "Hey Thorne, wassup with you Zigzag?" he asked. I frowned. "Don't deny it either. I heard Zig and Squid talking about it."

I sighed. "X, give me a break."

He shook his head. "Ya'll can be getting all lovey- dovey!" he told me. I grinned and shoved him a little.

"X-Ray, seriously! What, you jealous or something?" I asked.

"NO CHANCE!" he looked at me in a way that almost said 'oh, but don't kids say the darndest things?'. "But Mr. Sir ain't gonna like to see ya'll kissing," he said.

I grinned. "Well, he doesn't have to know, does he?"

X-Ray sighed. "I don't know why you LIKE Zig." I frowned at him.

"X--" I began to protest.

"He isn't all there. That's all I'm sayin'," X-Ray turned towards the tent and I turned towards mine. I grabbed my extra clothes and a towel. I headed towards the girls showers. So far Rhythm and I were the only girls here so we had the showers to ourselves. Girls didn't actually have showers but that's what we calle them. In reality we just had stalls and 2 buckets of water apiece. I took my time and washed my hair. I could hear Rhythm in the next stall. When I came out she was waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"X-Ray told me about you and Zigzag," she said.

I grinned. "Word spreads fast around here." Then I noticed a bus pulling up in front of Mr. Sir's office. I pulled the towel off of my head and shook it out. It was soaked and my hair was still drenched as well. "Another kid condemned," I told Rhythm, nodding towards the bus. She bit her lip. Zigzag came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I put my hands on his arms and stopped walking, leaning back against his chest and just relaxing with his warm arms on me.

Rhythm smiled. "If word didn't spread fast before, it would've by now."

Ziggy moved to stand by my side. He draped his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled. His hair was wet and hanging in strands. I grinned and reached up to play with it.

"Looks like dreadlocks," I giggled. He grinned and touched my hair gingerly, brushing a couple of wet strands off of my lips and forehead with his fingertips. The cold shower made his hands cool, heaven in the late afternoon in a desert.

"Speak for yourself," Rhythm laughed, eyeing my hair. Then I noticed that the bus had left and its prisoner was already inside.

I sighed, "Lets go to D-2 and watch some TV, there aren't any places for boys so its gotta be a gal, and chances are she'll be in it with us." Zigzag followed us into the tent and we plopped onto the nearest cots.


	10. Chapter 10 Introducing Rachel

**Author's Note: **_This is one of the few chapters that I'm not touching as far as editing on word usage, etc. My buddy wrote it (Rachel is her character) and I feel weird by playing around with her words. _

"Rachel Bilson, please go to Mr. Sir's office immediatley!" a voice yelled, even though his office was right beside me. I sighed and knocked on the door, then opened it. Mr. Sir was sitting at his desk writing.

"H-Hello Mr. Sir, I-I'm R-"

"Yeah, Rachel, I know," he said, cutting me off roughly. "Well, here at Camp Green Lake you have privileges, not rights. We are here to help you learn your lesson for whatever you did...what did you do anyway?" he inquired. "Your files haven't gotten here yet," he gave as explanation.

"I stole the mayor's wife's jewelry," I bluntly said.

"Oh, I see," Mr. Sir said, eyeing my necklace and noncholantly taking off his ring. I smiled to myself and shifted in my seat. "The D-2 counselor, Mr. Pendanski, will explain everything to you." He rose and led me to Mr. Pendanski's office.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Pendanski," a short, sunburned man with a closely shaved head, black beard, and a very red face said. "I'm the D-2 counselor. I'll introduce you to your tent mates!" We walked between many tents and dust blew in my face about a hundred times. It was about 6:30, so it was a little bit cooler than usual, I guessed. Mr. P. was chattering away but I was barely listening. We finally arrived outside of a large tent. "So, are we clear?" he asked.

"Yes," I agreed, having no idea what he was talking about and pushing back the tent flap. Sitting there were two girls and a boy with wild blonde hair.

"Well, I'll let all of you get aquainted," Mr. Pendanski said, eyeing the boy a little strangely and patting me on my back. I turned towards Mr. Pendanski and grinned at him.

"Thanks Mr. Pendanski," I said. He smiled and walked off.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. How are you?" I politely said to the nearest girl who looked like the leader.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Em..I mean Thorne," she said. "You can get right here on the left of my cot," she told me. She patted the cot beside her.

"Thanks," I said sitting. I wanted to disagree but since she looked like the leader to me I kept my mouth shut.

"So, what are you here for?" the other girl asked.

"Well, what an icebreaker," I said.

"I'm Robyn. You can call me Rhythm, this is Zigzag," she said pointing to the boy.

I nodded. "Well, back to your question...Rhythm," I said. "I stole the mayor's wife's jewels."

"Oh, I see," she said looking mildly impressed.

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes until Thorne offered another icebreaker. "Are you ready to dig some Holes?" she asked. I wondered if the boy could talk for a second.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The boy looked at me and grinned.

"You know what...well, nevermind. We'll explain to you at supper," he said.

"SUPPPPPPPPPERRRRRRR!!" the intercom blared.

I didn't pay attention to the food. I just drew on the napkins for a while. Everyone stared at me strangely. There were 7 boys plus Rhythm, Zigzag and Thorne. They introduced themselves as "X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zero, Caveman and Twitch." I made a mural of beans in my plate.

Nobody spoke before the hispanic guy who introduced himself to me as Magnet said, "So you like art?" he asked. I looked over at him.

"Yes," I replied. He nodded toward my plate.

"Nice," he said smiling. All of the boys laughed. Rhythm smiled and Thorne rolled her eyes.

"Magnet, leave her alone. I wouldn't eat the stuff either at first," she said. "And anyway, it is umm...interesting," she said eyeing my mural.

"Interesting wouldn't be the word I would use," the boy called Squid said.

"And what world WOULD you use then?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Freaky," I could tell by the look on his face that he had been dying for me to ask. Thorne shoved him.

"Leave her alone, ALAN!" she challenged.

The grin was wiped off of his face. "Don't call me Alan, my name is Squid!" She laughed and pulled off his hat to ruffle his hair.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say...Alan," she teased and jumped up and hid behind Zigzag. Zigzag smiled and gave Caveman (who was sitting beside him) a look as if to say "Scoot." Caveman slid over closer to Magnet so Thorne could sit down. Thorne sat down next to Zigzag, who sat directly across from Squid.

"Yeah, that's right, go hide behind Zigzag," he joked.

She raised her eyebrows. "To each their own."

I rolled my eyes and kept playing with my food. I sculpted it into a face. "That does look kinda cool," Caveman piped up.

"Thanks," I said, adding more banana jello to the nose.

"She is a Mini Warden," Zigzag randomly said, looking over at me. "She said 'Excuse Me' just like the warden," he said, keeping his voice low. I learned later that some of the boys thought the Warden kept an eye and ear out on every conversation held at her camp with tiny cameras and microphones all over the camp, even in the showers.

X-Ray eyed me suspiciously. "So, you one of those picky, whiny, rich girls?" He asked.

Thorne gave him a sharp look. "Was that a hint?" she asked.

He laughed. "Naw Thorne, you're not picky...or else you wouldn't've picked Zigzag!" She punched him on the shoulder.

"No, I'm not whiny," I said, interrupting them.

He smiled. "Thats what they all say," he told me. Slowly everyone got up and made their way outdoors. I followed Armpit who was the last to stand up. Then I headed towards the tent to sleep. Thorne and Rhythm were chattering away as they got into bed and soon they were asleep. I stared at the roof of the tent for a long time before I finally fell asleep. As soon as I fell asleep it seemed like I woke up. I jumped out of bed and followed Thorne and Rhythm to the "Library" full of shovels.

**Thorne's POV**

When I finished digging my 3 by 3 hole with my 3 ft shovel nobody else was done yet. Zero was close to it though. I headed toward the camp and got out my towel and change of clothes. When I came out of the shower stall and walked back into the tent Rachel was standing there getting her clothes and her towel together. "You're DONE?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said. I looked at my watch.

"But...nobody will be back for another hour..." I said.

She nodded. "Zero is back," she said. "He was following me," and without another word she headed out of the door to take her shower. I stared at my bed.

"A female Zero," I said to myself, laughing a little. I went into the Wreck Room and played some of my CDs until the boys started coming in. When Thlump made his way in I grabbed my CDs smiled at him and said, "The Backstreet Boys are back alright!" and laughed. He looked at me a little strangely and put the BSB back in the player and turned it up as loud as it would go. I caught Squid by the arm. "Time for some file sharing," I whispered in his ear. He laughed and I pulled him out of the door behind me.


	11. Chapter 11 Rhythm's Past

**Thorne's P.O.V.**

"You're crazy," he told me. I smiled, flipping through the files.

"Why, thank you ALAN!" I chewed on his given name like it was a particularly delicious tortilla with honey.

He snorted. "Stop that," he demanded. I grinned and pulled out the file of Robyn Sienna.

"Rachel's isn't here, I'll read Rhythm's," I told him. He looked at me strangely. I shoved him with the heel of my hand. "You know you think I'm smart Alan dearest," I said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes. "When pigs fly."

I pretended to look out of a window. "HEY, LOOK, A PIG!!" I shouted.

He laughed. "You're _really_ crazy," he said, point of view changing ever so slightly.

"Nothing I haven't heard before," I said, glancing back at Rhythm's file. "Hey, are Pendanski or Mr. Sir coming?" I asked him, hearing a noise.

"Nah, but Ziggy is."

I threw the file back in the basket and hurled myself into a chair, knocking it backward a little and causing Squid to trip and fall down on my lap. "Hello Zigzag," I said, pushing Squid off of me as my kind-of boyfriend walked in. He looked between Squid and I.

"What were you guys doing?" he asked, not specifying which of us he was asking, but making direct eye contact with me.

"Nothing!" I said too quickly and making myself sound suspicious. He looked back and forth between us again. "Zigzag. We weren't doing _anything,_" I reiterated.

Squid looked confused for a second and realizing what Zigzag was thinking he said "Naw! Zigzag! Ewwww, gross! Seriously! I'd never, _ever_ touch that girl. That's gross," he said. I shoved him again.

"Thanks Squid." We all three burst into laughter. Finally we caught a hold on ourselves and I pulled them both up from where they'd crumpled on the floor with mirth. "C'mon boys, let's go. Pendanski will be here any second," I said pulling them out. When we reached the tent we all collapsed onto a cot, which we soon realized was a bad idea.

Squid jumped up. "If that thing collapses I won't be on it," he said laughing. I kissed Zigzag on the cheek.

"Its funny how you can have so much fun in this hell hole," I told them smiling. "What do you miss most about home?" I said directing it toward them both.

Zigzag pondered for a moment and said "I miss my sister, even my parents..." I put my hand on his shoulder. I looked over at Squid.

"What about you Squid?" I asked him. He sniffled and didn't answer. I stood up, a little shocked, and moved toward him. "It's OK Squid, you don't have to tell us," I whispered. He looked through me, even though I crouched in front of him, one hand on his knee.

"I don't miss anything," he whispered, still sniffling slightly. I pulled myself onto the cot and pat his back. I was not at good consoling people but kept rubbing his back awkwardly. Finally the intercom blared for supper. I touched his shoulder lightly, standing up.

"You boys coming?" I asked, moving toward the door. Zigzag came up and put his hand on my side.

Squid sniffled again. "No, I'm not hungry," he said leaning back on the cot.

"Squid, I--"

"Just go!" he cut me off. I gave him one last look and walked out.

**Squid's P.O.V.**

I sniffled a couple of times, watching Zigzag and Thorne get farther away. I wiped at my eyes. It was true, what I'd said earlier. I didn't miss home at all. Now I actually had friends, one small improvement. I got up and went over to my cot. I lay on my stomach and pressed my head into the pillow, ignoring the smell. I sniffled a little and tried to keep myself from crying. I hated crying more than almost anything else in the world. It had been beat into me from a young age that crying was something you never did, _ever_ unless something was horribly, horribly wrong. And even then you might be on the receiving end of a glass bottle being thrown at your head. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. I jumped up quickly and whirled to face the person who was sitting on my cot. It was Rhythm. "I came to see if you were alright...you didn't come to supper...I...are you OK Squid?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Can you leave me alone? I'm not hungry." She nodded.

"Well, I'll stay here with you," she said. I glared at her.

"I want to be by myself." She gave me a calm look.

"Squid, everyone else might act like you're fine and dandy, but you're not OK. You're so...you sit around like you're fine...but I can tell you don't feel as good as you pretend to," she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I told myself she was wrong. I didn't need anyone. She looked at me, eyes searching mine. "Squid, I had a bad childhood too," she told me nervously. "You're not the only one with a terrible past you know." She stood up. I looked up at her, still sniffling, trying to block out my own weakness. I really didn't want her to leave. I wanted to hear more about her and try to forget about my troubles. She made as if to leave and I grabbed for her wrist, missing it and instead touching her hand.

"You can stay." She looked down at me, not moving her hand from under mine.

"Thanks Squid." I gave in and smiled at her. Suddenly I felt all embarrassed and giddy. I felt myself blushing and moved my hand from hers. She must have noticed my nervousness and she blushed too.

**Rhythm's P.O.V.**

I sat down on the cot across from him and sighed. "So, you want to hear about me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I guess."

"Well, my mom died when I was six," I said, already sniffling and trying to choke it back. "My dad killed her...stabbed her in the heart and throat 40 times...I watched him do it. I was the only witness and I wouldn't testify against him. I was afraid he would kill me next." He looked like he was about to say something but I kept going, afraid that if I stopped talking my emotions would get the best of me. "Then the abuse started." I choked back some tears and continued. "First emotional and then physical...he broke my leg when I was 12, he threw me down a flight of stairs..I covered up for him then too, I told the people at the hospital I got in a fight and got pushed down some steps." I looked up at him. He looked at me, concerned, brown eyes finally searching mine. I looked away again. "I always took up for him. I stared drinking, and hanging out in gangs...they were my only escape, besides music...music was my only friend." I hid my head in my hands. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to tell my story after all.

He came over and sat beside me. "I'm sorry Rhythm...I'm so sorry," he touched my shoulder gently.

"You didn't kill her, why are you sorry?" I asked him. He pushed my bangs out of my eyes and hugged me, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't stand it any longer and broke into tears. He whispered soothingly, words of no meaning in my ear. I didn't know what he was saying but it helped nonetheless. When I finally got a hold on myself I pulled away to see that he had been crying too. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. He turned his head so I couldn't see his puffy red eyes and tear stained face. I didn't care what his face looked like. "Thanks," I whispered, a smile finally breaking through the last of the tears. He turned around to face me again.

"For what?" he asked.

"For listening to me and calming me down," I reminded him.

"I should be thanking you," he said. "I'll tell you about me..supper is almost over...later" he said. I nodded and looked up at him. He blushed and pushed my bangs out of my eyes again. "Rhythm..." then he leaned in and kissed me. I blushed furiously the whole kiss through. When it was over I stuttered and looked at him, still blushing. He looked at his feet, looking sheepish. Then I saw Zigzag and Thorne outside of the tent flap. They were sitting on the steps looking in at us. Well, Zigzag was sitting on the steps and Thorne was sitting on his lap. Zigzag's face showed no emotion but Thorne looked like she was about to either burst with happiness or cry. I blushed redder, if possible, and stood up. Squid, noticing them too, followed suit. His face was on fire like my own. Zigzag didn't even blink.

Thorne smiled. "Hey guys," she said slyly. I tried to smile but my mouth wouldn't listen to my brain.

Squid stammered. "H-Hi," he said.

**Zigzag's P.O.V.**

I was speechless. Which is weird for me. I rubbed Thorne's arm absentmindedly. I told myself that from that point on I had no more worries about Thorne and Squid. I looked over at he and Rhythm. They were both staring at Thorne and I. Thorne stood up and smiled nervously. I got up too, wrapping my arms around her from behind and resting my chin on her shoulder. She kissed my cheek and shook me loose, walking into the tent. "So, you guys are an item now, yes?" she asked. Rhythm looked like she was about to faint from embarrassment and Squid looked like he wouldn't be long to follow her if she did. I finally smiled.

"Well, you watched us, we'll watch you Squiddly," I told him. He grinned shakily.

"You act like you saw a ghost," Thorne grinned. "That was really sweet," she said. She walked over and pat him gently on the shoulder. Then she looked over at Rhythm. "I told you he liked you and that he was sweet when you get to know him."

"What?" Squid asked, looking confused. She smiled at Rhythm and Rhythm smiled at her.

"It's a girl thing I guess," I told Squid. He nodded seriously. I cracked up. Thorne gave me a weird look and smiled. She pat me affectionately on the head.

"He has problems but you can't hold it against him," she told Rhythm and Squid. They both started laughing. At about that moment X- Ray and the boys walked in.

"What did we miss?" X-Ray asked. The new girl, Rachel, stood outside the tent flap watching us uneasily. I put my arm across Thorne''s shoulders and hugged her to me protectively. She grinned and kissed me on the neck.

"Stop it, lovebirds," Magnet said. I winked at him. Rachel glared at us and turned around. She walked towards D- 2. I watched her until she was out of sight.

"What's her problem?" Armpit asked.


	12. Chapter 12 Love Lake

**Magnet's P.O.V.**

That night the topic of discussion was the new girl, Rachel.

"That girl is cold," Twitch said.

"Oh yeah. She acts like we're the worse kids in the world," Armpit said.

"She's pretty though," Squid added.

"Yeah, she is sorta pretty," Caveman said smiling.

"So...what about you and Rhythm? You guys attached at the arm yet?" X-Ray asked Squid, changing the subject. Squid, who was on his cot, pulled his pillow over his head.

"X, stop." That was the first time I'd ever heard Squid give an order to X-Ray. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Squid, it's nothing to be ashamed of, look at Zigzag! Thorne's controlling him and he's happier than ever," Armpit said. Zigzag blushed.

"Thorne's great, she isn't bad at all," Ziggy informed us.

"Man, that girl is a she-devil" Twitch said. Everyone laughed except Squid, Zigzag, and I.

"Yeah, Rhythm's scary too," Armpit said. Squid sat up and glared at him.

"Rachel too," Caveman added.

"Don't say that. We don't know her," I reminded him.

"Awww, Magnet has a little crushie wushie," X-Ray said mercilessly. I blushed.

"X, I don't have a crush on her," I said.

"Uh- huh...Suuuure" X-Ray told me.

"LIGHTS OUT!!" Mr. Pendanski yelled. We all leaned back onto our cots and drifted off to sleep...or most of us anyway. Zigzag and I stayed up all night. Zigzag left in the middle of the night and came back right before the trumpet blew and I sat up thinking about...well, the topic isn't important.

**Thorne's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I saw Zigzag walking in my direction. I met him halfway and hugged him. "Hey Ziggy," I said pressing my head into his chest. He stroked my hair gently. "Zigzag, I'm sorry about what X-Ray...what he said about me choosing you," I told him.

"Its OK," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him. He looked thoughtfully at the sky and then back down at me.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" I asked him.

"The guys, they think you're...I don't know. They think you're a bitch and that you're controlling me. How could they think something like that about you? Why don't they see how amazing you are?" he asked me. "You're so sweet and caring," he said, running out of breath. I put my hand on his cheek.

"You're too sweet to me," smiled.

He gave me a serious look. "I'm not trying to get on your good side," he told me, "I'm serious." I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That's what makes it sweet," I told him, pulling away. He picked me up and swung me around.

"You're sweeter," he said putting me back down. I grinned and ran my fingers through his hair. "Zig-" someone emerged from the counselor's tent. He kissed me and I smiled.

"Tell you later," I mouthed and we headed off toward our tents.

**X-Ray's P.O.V.**

Zigzag and Thorne are making me sick to my stomach. She is controlling him. She doesn't like him and if she does I don't understand why. He is off his rocker! Have you seen him watch TV? Plus they're always hugging and kissing. Maybe a counselor will see them. Hopefully. Jealous? Me? No! Why should I be? That girl is a bitch. Smart, but a bitch. Now Squid and Rhythm? That is crazy too! That girl is crazy by herself but if she makes Squid, the only guy I trust not to get mushy, into a sick weird, lovebird, like Thorne did to Zigzag, I'll pull my hair out. Plus, I think Magnet likes that Rachel girl who is most definitely creepy! Seriously. We've talked about girls before, that's natural right, but if Camp Green Lake becomes Mushy Lake I'll never make it.


	13. Chapter 13 Twitch Tells It Like It Is

**Twitch's P.O.V.**

What do I remember about Camp Green Lake? The second or first time I went there? Ahhh, the second time with the girls. The warden had a nice car...OK, OK! Those were some weird days. Girls out there? Sweaty and dusty but they were girls, girls are girls. Thorne, she was the first one to come there. We pretended like we didn't give a flip if she was there or not but she had us wrapped around her little finger. We did her bidding. Zigzag was really wrapped. Mummified around her finger. I mean cutting the circulation on her finger. OK, I know, I know, I'm rambling but I'm the one telling the story here. Then there was Rhythm. That girl could dance and she was a girl, so she was cool too. Then there was Diamond. What, haven't heard of her? Yeah, that's what we called Rachel. A diamond in the rough is what Magnet said (That dude has problems) but Thorne came up with the name. She said that Rachel was cold and hard but she was sparkly and pretty around adults. Me? I think she just wanted to name someone after a precious jewel. I gotta admit it does fit her pretty well. Hey, ya know Thorne? Her dad has a BMW actually, he drove a BMW when he came to visit her, although she said it was her car. It was fast...VROOM!


	14. Chapter 14 Fathers and BMWs

**Thorne's P.O.V.**

I was standing outside on the porch sticking a suggestion in Mr. Pendanski's suggestion box when I saw the car pulling up. It was a BMW that looked exactly like mine. Then I realized that it WAS mine. My father stepped out of the car. My eyes widened in shock. "DAD?" I asked loudly. He turned around to face me.

"Hello Emily" he said, acting happy. I could tell he wanted to get away from there though.

"Umm...so why are you here?" I asked him. He gave me a strange look and walked up toward me.

"I was in the area so I decided to drop by and see how everything was going." I gave him a cynical look. In the area? The closest city near Camp Green Lake was 4 hours away by car. Mr. Pendanski emerged from the doorway behind me.

"Hello Mr. Messina, I'm glad you could come," he said smiled at my father. BUSTED! My dad smiled back nervously.

"You must be Robert Pendanski," my father said, staring at him.

"Yes! That's me!" Mr. Pendanski answered. I looked between them both.

"Sooo, umm...I'm going to go change and take a shower" I said motioning towards my extremely dusty clothes. My father looked at them disgustedly.

"Get a pair of clean clothes on, Emily. Something decent," he ordered. I looked at him, focusing my eyes on his forehead. I wanted to tell him he couldn't boss me around anymore but I managed to keep my mouth shut. I turned around fighting the urge to roll my eyes and walked out toward the tent.

"We can talk after supper," I heard Mr. Pendanski tell my father.

"I can't believe him," I told Rhythm and Rachel who were sitting on their cots. "I mean, who does he think he is?" I asked them. They both stared at me.

"YOUR DAD came in the BMW?" Rhythm asked incredulously. I threw my clothes into the crate, not noticing that she was impressed.

"MY BMW" I shouted angrily. Rachel stared at us for a second.

"Your dad must care then," she announced. I turned to look at her.

"MY Dad care?" I asked. I snorted. "He is just here to make sure his finances are going to something worthwhile," I told them. "He want's to make sure I'm learning discipline. Not that he cares. He just doesn't want to waste his money on something that doesn't work."

Rhythm nodded. "My dad wasn't all that great either" she told me. I gave her a sympathetic look. Rachel sighed. Someone knocked on the door and I jumped about a foot into the air. A wild blonde head poked into the tent.

"Hey Zigzag!" We all chorused.

"Who is out there in the BMW?" Zigzag asked.

"My father," I answered, throwing my towel into the crate too. I sat down on a cot and covered my head with the pillow. I screamed as loud as I could and then put the pillow back down. Rhythm, Diamond, and Zigzag were all staring at me. Then Zigzag bursted into laughter. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and for a change of pace he laughed some more. Finally when he stopped laughing Diamond, Rhythm and I looked at each other and burst into giggles too.

"I feel better," I announced, moving over to sit next to Zigzag. He grinned.

"Thats good," whispered in my ear. I hugged him. At about that moment my father and Mr. Pendanski walked in. I turned around quickly, looking down to realize that I had taken my jumpsuit off but was only wearing the shorts and tanktop I'd had on under it that day.

"You let BOYS in the tent?" My father asked Mr. Pendanski angrily.

"Well, n-no sir. They aren't supposed to be here," Mr. Pendanski stammered. My father gave him an angry glare.

"Get him out Pendanski," he growled. Oops, looked like Mom and Dad weren't going to be the best of friends.

"Get out immediatley Ricky. I'll talk to you about this later," he told him. Zigzag gave me a quick look and left the tent.

"This is Robyn, and this is Rachel" Pendanski told my father.

"Hello girls,"My father said, turning on the charm again. They both nodded.

"Hello Mr. Messina" they said in chorus. He gave them a huge smile. I rolled my eyes. Then a bell rung and the accompanying "SUPPPPPPER" was blared over the intercom. When we reached the Mess Hall they were serving something completely different. Pizza.

"PIZZA!!" someone said loudly.

"Pizza?" I muttered to myself. Then I realized what it was all about. They wanted my father to be impressed. I refused to eat the pizza. Everyone else stared at me strangely as they stuffed themselves. My father sat on the other side of the room with Mr. Sir, Mr. Pendanski and the other counselors. Then the Warden emerged. She NEVER ate in the Mess Hall. Never. She was wearing a pretty sundress that exposed her freckled shoulders. She made her way over to the adult's table. Everyone was absolutely silent.

"Hello Lou, its nice to see you," my father said smiling at her.

"Hello Michael," The Warden smiled back. "How is YOUR mother doing?" she asked. He gave her a nervous smile. He never saw his mother so he wouldn't really know.

"Fine, thank you for asking," he answered. She grinned.

"You're certainly welcome," she replied. She turned around. "Hello boys, and ladies," she said to us. "This is our guest for two hours, Mr. Michael Messina," she announced. Everyone nodded and muttered "Hello" in chorus. He waved at them. "Emily dear, come over here and sit with us," she said, looking over at me. I turned towards my table, sighed and pushed my tray over to Zigzag.

"Split it," I muttered, standing up. I walked over to the table. There were no seats. The Warden gave Mr. Sir the evil eye and he stood up and offered me his chair. I smiled to myself and sat down.

"Hello Emily," the Warden said giving me a huge fake smile.

"Hello Ms. Walker" I said politely. Mr. Sir looked at me angrily. He was standing up behind Mr. Pendanski's chair.

"We just have a few things to go over," My father said to Ms. Walker. He looked at me. "Are you happy?" he asked. I gave him a strange look as if to say 'Happy? This is a camp for juvenile delinquents in the middle of the desert. Would YOU be happy?' but I just sighed.

"Sure I am, Dad," I answered. He nodded.

"Great, I think thats all we need," he told the Warden. She smiled.

"Great. Would you like to come to my cabin and discuss anything else you have on your mind?" She asked. My dad stood up.

"Lead the way," he agreed. She stood up and he followed her outside. I stood up too and followed them out. I turned in the opposite direction and walked into D-2. I plopped down onto the bed. A few seconds later Diamond emerged.

"Don't go feeling sorry for yourself," she told me. "Some people have it a lot worse than you," and she walked away. I glared at the place she had been standing angrily. What did she have against me anyway? I thought. Then I started feeling tired, I drifted off to sleep in seconds.


	15. Chapter 15 Bye Bye Mom

**Zigzag's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a loud blood curdling scream that woke everyone up. I jumped out of my cot. I could see shadows moving around near me meaning that the other boys were getting up to check it out too. Even Magnet, who had trouble getting up for the trumpet in the mornings, was up. I scrambled to find my shoes and followed the other boys who were already going out. What I saw was a man lying in a small puddle of blood. "IT'S MOM!" Squid yelled from somewhere beside me. Mr. Pendanski managed to pull himself into a sitting position. He was breathing heavily. I could see the Warden making her way into the crowd.

"What happened to you?" she asked, pushing through and standing by Mom.

"R-rattlesnake" he choked out. Then he fainted.

"Get him in a car and get him enough anti-venom to get him there alive," the Warden muttered as if it was an everyday thing to have a counselor bitten by a rattlesnake. She started walking back towards her cabin slowly. Mr. Sir and another counselor pulled Mr. Pendanski (who had blood pouring out of his arm) to his feet and managed to drag him to his truck. I looked around. I could see Thorne off to one side of the crowd, eyes wide with fear. I made my way over to her.

"It'll be OK Thorne," I told her, trying to sound calm. Her eyes widened some more and focused on me.

"He is going to die," she whispered. I squeezed her hand.

"No, he isn't" I told her reasurringly.

"I should have stopped her," she said, ignoring me.

"Stop who?" I asked, concerned.

"The rattlesnake?" X-Ray asked, coming up beside us.

"Rhythm," she muttered. Squid gave her a quizzical look.

"Rhythm?" he asked slowly. Thorne's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"He's going to die," she repeated, pressing her face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her ear.

"Stop protecting her," X-Ray muttered venomously. I sighed.

"X, she couldn't stop her. She had a rattlesn-"

"The hell she couldn't!" X-Ray shouted, cutting me off. "Mom could die. We could get a worse counselor!" He threw back at me. Thorne pulled away from me, looking at my face for support and then turned toward X-Ray.

She gave him a wavering look and said "She had a ra-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. Thorne's eyes flashed and her muscles tensed. She slapped X-Ray as hard as she could. He staggered and held his hand over his cheek. I could see a bright red mark coming up in between his fingers already.

"Hit her back!" Armpit said. I tensed, preparing myself to stop her from being hurt, even if it meant becoming X-Ray's punching bag.

"I don't hit girls," X-Ray said, turning around and walking toward the tent. All of us followed him with our eyes. One by one the rest of the boys followed suit. I gave Thorne one last look before leaving.

**Thorne's P.O.V.**

The only thing I did for the next three days after I slapped X-Ray was sleep, shower and dig. I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Not even Zigzag. Not that it was too difficult. Everyone was ignoring me, or at least not seeking me out. On the fourth day a familiar blonde headed boy walked in carrying a tray of food. Zigzag sat down beside me and shoved the tray into my lap. "You have to eat," he muttered. I looked up at him thankfully.

"Zigzag..." Once I'd finished the food and cup of water I looked over at him. He stared back at me cooly.

"X-Ray said to tell you he isn't mad at you," he said. I looked out toward the Mess Hall.

"I just stood there...I didn't do anything about it...I let her...but it wasn't my fault" I told him. He looked over at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know" he whispered, allowing me to relax under his touch. I put my head in his lap, one hand on his knee. He stroked my hair before finally standing up, probably thinking I was asleep, and resting me on a pillow. It was almost a physical pain to lose his touch.

"Zigzag?" I whispered. He turned around and crouched down at my eye level.

"Mmhm?"

"Stay with me?" I begged, hating the neediness in my voice. But he just moved around to my back, managing just barely to fit himself onto the cot behind me, and wrapping one strong arm around my waist, kissing me on the shoulder.

"As long as you need me."

**Armpit's P.O.V.**

That new counselor was one weird dude. He was bald and pale as paper. Mr. Gretsky (we called him Skelly cuz he looked like a skeleton) held meetings EVERY night. He said that if we wanted to correct ourselves we needed to start immediatley. I thought he was full of crap. I was mad at Rhythm for getting this dude here and mad at Thorne for not stopping her, and putting X-Ray in a pissy mood. He wasn't mad at her though. I wondered why, but nobody every questioned X.

**Rhythm's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean for Mr. Pendanski to get hurt. It was just going to be a little prank. I was just going to scare him. But even if I had meant it...Mr. Pendanski was gone. GONE. Why was everyone so mad? I had to be penalized, even though no adults ever found out. Squid, and nobody else for that matter, would talk to me for a few days after that. Diamond included, and she didn't even know Mom. She was too busy drawing "Mr. Perfect Structure Magnet" all day. That started the night Thorne and I made up...


	16. Chapter 16 Rachel's Rendevous

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

After dinner (supper) we went to the "Wreck Room." I plopped down onto an old rugged couch with my drawing pad. I decided to look around for something to draw and my eyes rested on him. He was perfect for drawing...the angle...his cheekbones...Wow. I mean, not that I liked him or anything. I think his name was Magnet or something, yeah I'm pretty sure it was Magnet. He was hispanic. I started to draw only looking up every ten minutes. I had a mental picture in my head. I was getting into it when someone tapped me on my shoulder. "So, you draw?" It was Squid.

"Uhhh yeah I guess" I said.

"Oh I see, Diamond" he said, saying 'Diamond' dramatically. I smiled and he looked surprised, but why? "Who are you drawin?" He asked, sitting at least a foot away from me.

"Thats for you to know when I'm done," I said giving Magnet some ears.

"That's really good," he said looking at his feet.

"Really? You think? Well one time at school I won this self-portrait contest-" I stopped. Squid was staring at me toothpick, hanging from his mouth.

"Bye. I have to go," I blurted and ran out, past the showers and tents. Thorne and Rhythm were sitting on their cots talking and I slammed my book down.

"What's wrong?" Thorne said, rising. "Did they say anything to you?"

"Just leave me alone, please," I said sighing.

"Tell us," Rhythm said.

"Why should I? I'm not your friend, you're not my friend. I'm here for 18 months and then I'm out of here," I all but yelled. I collapsed on my cot and just lay there. I felt a gentle touch on my back. "Get your white, perfect hands off of me," I said calmly.

"How do you know it was me? What if it was Rhythm?" Thorne replied.

"I just know. Please leave me alone," I sighed. My pillow smelled like home and I terribly missed it. The next morning I was up before the alarm. I got my jumpsuit on and got in front of the shovel library. I grabbed a shovel and just stood there. Slowly people came up and took their shovels too. Magnet with his eyes closed, X-Ray with a cocky walk, and Twitch, well talking and twitching.

"Wow girl, you think you're gonna be the next X-Ray?" X-Ray asked.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?" I replied, smiling. He looked taken aback. What am I supposed to frown all the time? After we quickly ate our "breakfast" we started digging. I don't know how, or why, but I was digging like a maniac. Thorne was right beside me, gloves on perfect hands, digging a three by three hole. 'I am gonna beat that chick,' I thought. When lunch rolled around I sat by the trucks back right tire by myself. I slowly ate my 'bologna and cheese' sandwhich.

"Hey," a voice said from beside me. It was Magnet.

"Hi," I said trying not to choke on my sandwhich.

"I heard you, uh, drew me," He nonchalantly said. I looked him straight in his dark brown eyes.

"Really, you heard?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I also heard it was pretty good, pretty, because I, of course, AM pretty," he said.

"I drew you because you have amazing cheekbones and bone struc-" I stopped. Magnet stared. Oh no, not de-ja-vu

"Really, you think that?" I wasn't listening. I was thinking about how embarassed I was. 'Oh lord help me now' I thought.

"Uh yeah, well, I'll talk to you later," I said jumping up and going back to my hole.

"Bye Diamond" He said, staring after me. Lunch was quick, and so was I. I almost beat Thorne, but I didn't. I beat X-Ray, Magnet, Zigzag, Armpit, Twitch, Caveman, Rhythm and Squid but not in that order. Someone who DID beat me was Zero. He was so fast. I hurried and showered and then at lights out, something interesting happened. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, RACHEL!" a voice whispered. Huh? I thought I was awake. I looked over beside me. Thorne was sleeping, her breathing rhythmic with the others. "RACHEL!" someone said, almost yelling. I glanced at the tent flap, there was Magnet staring in at me.

"What are you doing here? You'll get in trouble" I said feeling proud of myself for not saying 'I'll get in trouble'.

"C'mon Rachel," Magnet murmured.

"Fine, fine," I said putting on my slippers which just happened to be sitting by my bed. We both ran quietly, never speaking a word until we reached the steps at the Mess Hall. We sat in a corner on the rail. "Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Nah, just wanted to talk" he replied.

"What time is it anyway?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"One o'clock." I sighed. "Ra-Diamond, have you made any friends yet?" he asked.

"Yes...well...never mind" I said.

"Di, I know you're not used to this, I understand, but you should have tons of friends," He said.

"Excuse me?" I said smiling. Magnet laughed.

"You're a nice girl. I think I like you," He said.

"Really?" I sarcastically replied. Magnet moved closer. A very cold wind blew and I shivered. He handed me his thin jacket. "Thanks" I gently said pulling it over my shoulder. He put his arm around me. I scooted away quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't," I stammered. "Listen, I like you but...just wait ok?" I muttered, giving him his jacket back. I quickly kissed his cheek and scampered back to my tent. Before I opened the flap, a voice startled me.

"And where have YOU been?" I turned around. It was Mr. Sir.

"Ummm, Mr. Sir...I'm sorry for waking you. I went to the bathroom, got lost, and ended up walking in a full circle," I blurted.

"Oh, I see, and you need Magnet's help to go to the bathroom and he got lost too? Right?" Mr. Sir asked sarcastically.

"Yes thats IT!" I agreed.

"Well, whatever you were doing, don't let it happen again" Mr. Sir replied.

"I promise. It won't happen again Mr. Sir," I said smiling. "Girl scout's honor." Mr. Sir gave me a fake smile.

"Goodnight," he said walking back to his office. When I opened the tent flap Thorne was sitting up on her cot.

"Oooooh, Sirry purry caught you with your guy" she said playfully.

"HE IS NOT MY GUY!" I said, angrily getting back into bed. Thorne laughed.

"Sure," she said lying back down on her cot, laughing. I hated that laugh...


	17. Chapter 17 Don't Mess With The Girls

Author's Note- I want to thank Sachi and Nikki at this point. Nikki for developing the character Rachel and writing most of her point of views and Sachi for developing the character Robyn. I also want to thank both of you for acting out Squid's POV : )

**Thorne's POV**

I woke up to see that Diamond had already left the tent...again, before me. I pulled on my jumpsuit and left Rhythm lying in her cot. The trumpet hadn't blown yet after all. I walked outside to wait for Mr. Sir to unlock the shovel library and saw Diamond waiting too. "Hello Diamond," I said with fake cheeriness. She gave me a stony glare.

"Hello EMILY" she said. I felt my muscles tense. Nobody called me Emily. Nobody.

"Don't call me that, ever," I told her.

"I didn't call you THAT. I called you EMILY," she challenged. I could feel myself losing control again. 'I won't do anything stupid' I told myself. Just then the trumpet blew and Mr. Sir came out to unlock the library. After I'd taken my shovel and disposed of my tortilla I went up to Mr. Sir.

"Mr. Sir, could I get another pair of gloves, please?" I asked sweetly. He gave me an angry look but nonetheless he went to go get them. When he was gone I grabbed Diamond by the arm and pulled her a safe distance from the rest of the group. "Don't try me, you'll get hurt," I told her, a sharp edge to my voice. If she didn't like me for NO reason, I'd give her one. I walked back towards the group and held Zigzag's hand, watching Squid give Rhythm a piggy back ride for a while until Mr. Sir came back with the gloves. He handed them to me roughly and proceeded to lead the group to their spots to dig. I caught up with Diamond and shoved the gloves into her arms. "You could use these," I said with a smirk and headed off behind Mr. Sir to dig my 167th hole in Camp Green Lake, but my 54th hole in the boy/girl Camp Green Lake.

**Squid's POV**

Another day, another hole. My hands were already calloused, they didn't hurt anymore. Neither did my muscles. They had toughened, I had toughened. Before the water truck came I heard Diamond scream, "DID YOU JUST THROW DIRT IN MY HOLE?" I climbed out of my hole to see who she was talking about. The other boys had already climbed up to see. Thorne was sitting over by Zigzag, looking at the scene unfolding in front of us so it wasn't her.

Rhythm rose out of her hole too. "Yeah, you gotta problem with it?" she asked. I sighed, putting down my shovel and figuring I was going to have to get involved.

Diamond gave her a venomous stare. "Yes, I do" she said.

"Well, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Rhythm asked moving towards Diamond. Diamond crossed the distance between Rhythm and herself in one leap.

"I'm going to do this!" She said shoving Rhythm down. Rhythm jumped up just as quickly. Magnet was on his feet by now too, but he didn't do anything. Just stared. I, too, was frozen in place. I was torn between helping Rhythm and not wanting to hurt a girl. Also, I didn't want to make Rhythm think I thought she needed help. Rhythm ran into Diamond, knocking her down but falling down with her. At this point Magnet moved a little closer to them. They rolled around for a minute before Diamond jumped up and hit Rhythm in the jaw. Rhythm didn't like this, as you can imagine, and she hit her back, harder. Diamond lay still on the ground. I thought the fight was over, and apparently Magnet did too because he walked over to them and offered Diamond his hand. Diamond pushed his hand away and grabbed onto Rhythm's throat with both hands. Rhythm grabbed onto Diamond's hair.

"CAT FIGHT!" Armpit said laughing. X-Ray stood up now too.

"Girls, stop fighting, Mr. Sir's coming with the water truck, c'mon," he said in a desperate attempt to break them up. I was moving toward Rhythm, intending on helping her up and for the first time my eyes left her. Zigzag was holding Thorne's arms behind her back, trying to keep her contained so she wouldn't join the fight. At that point Diamond bit Rhythm's wrist and Rhythm pushed Diamond off of her. When Diamond got to her feet Rhythm pushed her. Diamond was falling, and she was falling into a hole. In a milisecond Thorne was there, pulling the front of Diamond's jumpsuit so that her feet were back on the ground. I guess she must've broken Zigzag's grip. Diamond looked at Thorne, dazed. Thorne just gave her a mean look and walked back over to Zigzag. She was giving him a death stare when the water truck pulled up. Mr. Sir climbed out and began filling X-Ray's canteen. Everyone kept glancing back to Diamond and Rhythm. When Mr. Sir left we all took a few sips of our water before going back to our holes. I put my hand on Rhythm's thigh and whispered to her in a way that I hoped was soothing. As I departed Diamond walked to Rhythm's hole and stopped. When Rhythm looked up Diamond kicked some dirt in her eyes and got back in her hole. Rhythm didn't do anything, she just stared after her.


	18. Chapter 18 Last Punch

Author's Note-I want to thank Sachi for Robyn's POV and Nikki for Rachel's POV cuz I couldn't have done this without you! (You know I'm not good at portraying YOUR characters, and plus I was having a temporary writers block!!)

**Rachel's POV**

After the fight with Rhythm I was feeling extremely guilty. 'Guilty for what though?' I asked myself over and over again. That night, after taking a shower, I found 7 bruises, 3 cuts, and a black eye. Plus, I was limping a little on my right ankle. I was getting weird looks from everyone, and all I did was look at my feet for the rest of the night. At lights out I just lay there staring at the tent roof. "Emi-Thorne?" I called a little too loudly.

"What?" Thorne gruffly replied.

"Thank you so much for helping me out," I said.

"I DIDN'T help you OUT Rachel. I saved your butt," Thorne stated, sitting up on her cot and pulling her hair on her left shoulder.

"Well, thanks, though, I..." I couldn't speak, my throat was forming a knot and I stifled my sobs.

"If I was going to help someone, by choice, it would be this girl," Thorne said pointing to Rhythm who was breathing lightly, coughing now and then from the dust she inhaled. I had that problem now too. "In fact," she added "you're lucky Zigzag had a good grip on me, or you wouldn't be here now," she said. I gulped. "You should thank him," She said flipping her hair around with her fingers. I nodded, wiping a tear that was escaping from my eyes.

"Thorne, I am so...so...s-sorry for being s-such a j-jerk to you," I stammered. I started to cry again.

"Well, you should, you had no reason to hate me, even though I didn't exactly admire my tent mates when I first came either," I looked up.

"Emily. Thorne, please forgive me for being so mean" I said, and stopped crying. Thorne just stared at me.

"I can't believe you are doing this, after I saved your butt," Emily stated.

"Well, I am. Thorne, I just...I don't know, I'm not used to this. I've always been a goody-goody, but now, I just feel out of place." I sighed, lying back on my cot. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Rachel Bilson, what's your name?" I asked smiling. Emily looked over at me like I had grown another head.

"Uh...I'm Thorne," she said, thrusting her hand out to me. I took it and we shook.

"G'nite Emil--Thorne" I murmured.

"Yeah, goodnight Di." That morning I woke up very early, like 15 minutes before the alarm. I got dressed and when I was leaving I heard Thorne getting up. I was standing there by the shovel library when the alarm sounded. Em- Thorne was behind me. "Hey" she muttered, scratching her nose. I smiled. Slowly, everyone came and then I saw Rhythm. I shrunk down in embarrassment and shame. She gave me an angry look and grabbed Squid by the arm, pulling him further away from me. He looked back at her, miffed, and then realized he had been standing right next to me. I caught Magnet's eye (For once he had them open) and he looked away. I was mortified. I gobbled down my tortilla, grabbed my shovel, and walked ahead of everyone with Zero.

"Please tell me you're not mad at me too?" I asked. Zero looked up at me and shook his head. I sighed, and then waited for Mr. Sir to pick me a spot to dig at. I started digging furiously the moment his foot had left the X he had marked for me. My hands were blistered, (even though I was wearing the gloves Thorne gave me) and my muscles were sore, but I was digging manically. Then I started to slow down. My hole was already about 2 feet deep. "WHAT?" I cried out really loudly. I measured it about three times.

"What's wrong?" a heavily accented voice asked. I looked up to see Magnet standing over me.

"N-nothing" I stated. For a second he smiled but then he walked away. By lunchtime I was already done with my hole. I spat in it and started to eat my sandwich.

"S-so, I saw ya beating Rhythm up yesterday" Twitch said from beside me, in his high southern voice.

"Yeah, what else is new?" I asked. Twitch moved his fingers up and down the shaft of his shovel.

"So, what kinda car you got?" he asked me. I looked over to see what the others were doing. Everyone else was over by X-Ray's hole talking except Caveman and Zero who were sitting a little ways off from the group. Thorne wasn't saying anything and she was handing her fruit (which was supposed to be pineapple...I think) to Zigzag.

"Well, at home, I have a 2000 Honda Civic and before that," I gulped, "I had a BMW straight from Germany, where it's a lot cheaper. But then I wrecked it because some little kid ran out in front of me. Ugh. I loathe that child," I groaned. Twitch stared at me.

"Well, that's nice to hear," he said quietly, sounding shocked and terrified by the state of my poor BMW. "I can't believe you're done! Zero hasn't got anything on you! Thorne isn't even done yet!" Twitch squealed. I smiled.

"I try," I said. After lunch, I walked back and took a shower and then I got out my sketchpad. I went into the 'Wreck Room' and started to draw the very torn-up couch. Then the door opened about then minutes later and it was Zero. I looked back down since I knew I would waste my breath if I said something to him. He casually plopped down beside me. He looked over at my sketchpad and I felt my face turning red.

"That's good," he murmured. I turned towards him in shock.

"You think so?" I asked, giving him the drawing. He nodded truthfully.

"You're a fast digger, Rachel," He mentioned.

"I am?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't care.

"You beat Thorne. I haven't been able to do that yet. You know, because she has to dig a 3 foot hole instead of five foot." I gave him a strange look.

"But you're back and she isn't," I said.

"Tent," he muttered. I took that to mean she was in the tent. Zero smiled. 'He's pretty sweet,' I thought. When we were sitting in the Mess Hall eating supper I saw Rhythm...

In the meantime...

**Rhythm's POV**

The day of the fight I just finished my hole and sat there in it. I hadn't moved for hours. I looked at my watch. 6:00 p.m. I stared at the starlit sky. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I didn't move. Then I heard someone jump into my hole. "Leave me alone," I said.

"I just wanted to make sure that a yellow spotted lizard didn't get ya," Squid said to me.

I smiled to myself and we sat there in silence for a few more minutes then I mumbled. "I can't believe I lost."

"It's OK," Squid whispered, pushing the ever-present bangs out of my eyes.

"NO, it's not ok! I just got beat up by an 80 pound, superficial, drag queen, b-i-t-c-h! Now I'm sitting here trying to control the urge not to kill her in her sleep!" Squid just stared at me. "I feel better" I announced. We both started laughing and he helped me out of my hole. As we walked back to camp I reailzized that I didn't feel better. In fact, I felt worse. Squid walked me to my tent and gave me a quick goodnight kiss. I gave him a weak smile and watched him become part of the shadows. When I went inside, Diamond wasn't there. I didn't know where she was but I didn't care. I must've been really tired because it seemed like as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. The next morning when I woke up, I didn't feel any better. The next day it was still worse. When I went into the mess hall for supper I saw HER. She was getting up to put her tray away when our eyes connected.

She pushed past me and said, "I hope your eyes are OK." I couldn't take anymore. I dropped my tray and hit her as hard as I could in the nose. Only after that did it occur to me that maybe she had meant to be nice. I waited for a few seconds and she didn't move. Everyone stared at me in silence and then I saw Thorne getting up. The counselors were coming to see what was wrong. I took one last look at the mess hall and ran to the tent. I sat down on my cot and tried to pretend like nothing happened.


	19. Chapter 19 Friends?

**Thorne's POV**

My eyes registered what was happening very slowly. In seconds Rhythm was dropping her tray. Diamond was hitting the floor. I was standing up. Rhythm was gone. The counselors were helping Rachel up and some were after Rhythm...I was confused. I felt a hand on my arm and turned around sharply to face whoever was touching me. It was X-Ray. "Don't get into this one Thorne, they can handle it on their own," he told me. I gave him a sharp look. I looked around the table.

"So who is gonna stop me if I want to get in it?" Nobody looked at me. They all turned their eyes to their plates. I snorted. "It's a good thing I'm in a camp of juvenile deliquents," I said. I stood up angrily and put my tray away and then made my way to the tent. I rubbed my arm, a little upset. I noticed that I had a bruise in the shape of Zigzag's finger on my wrist. 'Probably from where he was holding onto me so tight during that fight the other day,' I thought. I heard someone behind me and then someone's arm was around my waist. I fought out of their grip and turned around. It was X-Ray again. "X-RAY! Ugh, don't grab me by the waist!" I told him. He looked at me seriously.

"Gosh, Thorne, I thought you were smart and here you are madder than a wet settin' hen and you're trying to get yourself beaten to a pulp." I gave him a mean look.

"X-Ray, lets not forget what you got LAST time you made me mad," I told him, eyeing the bruise that was still on his cheek. He gave me a grim smile.

"Fine then," he whispered, turning away. I followed him with my eyes as he got nearer to the Mess Hall and then I saw Zigzag and Squid coming towards me.

"Great, bring friends this time X-Ray," I muttered under my breath.

"Thorne," Zigzag said. He gave me 'a look' and sighed. Squid pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"Thorne, you can't walk around makin X-Ray mad, its not something that's gonna get you through camp in one piece" he told me.

"Well, Squid, maybe I don't give a DAMN what X- Ray thinks!" I shrieked. Squid's and Zigzag's eyes got wide. "What you never heard a girl cuss before?" I asked. I turned around flipping my hair prissily and proceeded on to the tent. Zigzag grabbed my arm.

"GET OFF OF ME! NEXT TIME SOMEONE TOUCHES ME I'M GONNA KNOCK THEIR FACE IN" Zigzag looked at me alarmed and then he burst out laughing. Squid gave him a sinister 'What are you DOING?' look. At first I was so mad I didn't laugh but then his laughter became contagious and I began to laugh too. Squid gave us both a look and shook his head as if to say 'You guys are very strange, very, very strange' he started walking towards the girls tent and turned around once again to look at us. He saw that we were still laughing and shook his head again. This made us laugh more. When I finally came to my senses I smiled at Zigzag. "I'm sorry I yelled" I told him. He winked at me.

"No problem" he whispered, kissing me on the forehead. That week, Robyn got a week of doing dishes, and so did Rachel...


	20. Chapter 20 Teddy

"Contessa LeAnn Montague you are sentenced to 15 months Camp Green Lake Co-Ed Juvenile Correctional Facility," the judge told me. I gave him a look and started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA That was funny! TEDDY!" he gave me a strange look and raised his eyebrows at my lawyer who just shrugged.

When we were walking out of the door I heard the lawyer tell his friend, "I should have told the judge she was insane and couldn't help it." His friend laughed and I smiled. I didn't care what anyone thought of me. I had stolen a watch, and I was proud of it. 'Camp Green Lake,' I read off of the sign in front of the camp.

"Hmm this should be fun huh Teddy?" I asked myself. Then I immediatley started laughing. The guard on the bus gave me a strange look, something I was VERY used to.

"Contessa, you will be in D-2. Mr. Gretsky will show you where you'll be sleeping," he said.

"GREAT! TEDDY!" I said to him. He raised his eyebrows and followed me with his eyes. When we got to the tent there were three girls sitting on their cots. Two of the girls looked like they had gotten in fights with lawn mowers (and lost) and the other girl was smiling to herself while flipping through some sort of diary.

"GIRLS!" Mr. Gretsky barked. "This is Contessa Montague" he said. He nodded at them and left the room.

"Hi Contessa," the girl with the diary said. "I'm Thorne," she told me.

"Hi Teddy" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm Thorne, not Teddy."

"I know Teddy," I said. She sighed and stood up.

"This is Diamond," she said pointing at the girl who looked like she had gotten a worse beating in the fight and then she pointed to the other girl "This is Rhythm" she said.

"Nice to meet you Diamond, Rhythm, TEDDY," I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Teddy," Diamond said still looking at her shoes. And that is how I got my nickname...cuz I guess I do really say Teddy in every sentence...Teddy. The boys (who I was introduced to later) also decided to call me Teddy. To tell you the truth, I'm a little schizo...thats why I always say Teddy, but don't tell anyone.


	21. Chapter 21 Past and Present

**Thorne's POV**

'Teddy , teddy, teddy, teddy..." The new girl muttered to herself over and over again. I gave her a weird look and tapped Zigzag on the shoulder. He looked down at me.

"Hmm?" he asked. We were sitting in the "Wreck Room" on the floor, watching X, Pit, Magnet, and Zero play a game of pool. Well, I was watching the pool game...Zigzag was 'watching TV'. Satellite didn't even deter him from his daily dose of broken tube. I pulled on his shirt and motioned to the door. He gave me a puzzled look and we stood up. On our way out of the door I accidentally kicked Rhythm (who was sitting beside Squid and also watching the pool game). She looked up and said.

"Where are you guys going?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, come with us if you want" I said. She stood up and looked back at Squid who was still watching the game intently.

She waited for a second and then finally she pulled on his shirt and said "SQUID!!" he jumped and stood up reluctantly. Zigzag grinned at me. As we were walking out I saw Diamond in the corner of my eye sitting in the corner, watching Magnet intently.

When we reached the boys' tent we all sat down in a circle. "Sooo..." I said staring at them all by turn. "How about...we talk about ourselves?" I asked. Nobody looked too thrilled so I kept going. "I feel like I don't know any of you at all," I told them. Zigzag gave me a sad look.

"I'll go first" he offered. (AN: I have two stories about Zig'z past. Read them to fill this hole or submit your own Zig'z past version here.) When he was finished I sucked in a jagged breath and touched his face gently with my fingertips. "Zigzag..." I whispered, feeling a little guilty for never asking before. He flinched and I hugged him, letting his head rest on my shoulder. I touched his hair with one hand and his chest with the other.

Squid started telling his story (AN: Captivation of the Sea: Squid's Past or your own) and a saddened look darkened his features like a storm cloud was settling in front of his eyes. I looked at him curiously and took a hand from Zigzag to touch his arm gently. Rhythm flinched. She always hated it when I touched him. But I'm a touchy-feely type person. He shook my hand away from his arm. "Its no big deal," he muttered, keeping his eyes on his shoes. I put my hand back on his arm and this time he didn't shake it off. Zigzag, too, was staring intently at his shoes, pulling his head from my neck. For a minute we all stared at our feet in silent melancholy.

I bit my lip after a second and said, "So I guess...its my turn, huh?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. My hand dropped from Squid's arm and Zigzag moved back to look at me. "I guess I should start with the day I decided to become a counselor," I said trailing off into the wave of memories that were flooding my mind.

**Flashback**

A small, pale, black haired girl in a satin midnight blue dress sits in a pew. Her eyes focused on a disadvantaged child and her counselor. She watches as the counselor calms down her charge. "Emily...Emily...Emily...EMILY" the black-headed girl's friend says, brushing a few golden curls out of her face. Her hair is held back in a barrette but a few fly-away curls frame her face. Her hazel eyes sparkle as she smoothes out her frilly pink dress. "Emily, were you even paying attention? You HAVE to stop drifting off like that," she tells her friend 'Emily'. 'Emily' grins.

"I'm sorry...daydreaming again I guess" she says. The golden-haired girl smiles at Emily.

"You always have your head in the clouds." she says.

"I guess I do Stephanie, I guess I do" Emily says standing up. As they make their way out of the church a lady in a white dress with many missing teeth and a scraggly baby grins at them. The girls both look at her disgusted, and make their way out to the parking lot.

**End Flashback**

"But I didnt' start getting in trouble till I was fourteen" I told them sighing.

**Flashback**

"MOM!! I WANT TO BE A COUNSELOR!" an older version of the Emily before says. She focuses her deep, baby blue eyes on her mother. "You can't stop me" She says venomously. Her mother gives her an equally venemous stare.

"Emily, any other girl would be PLEASED if her parents were giving her the oppurtunity to be a movie star in the future" her mother tells her. Emily gives her a mean look and walks out of the door, slamming it loudly. She walks out onto the porch where a boy with green hair and eyes is waiting. They walk down the steps together.

"Lets do something worthwhile tonight Mark," she says grinning.

That night Emily walks in bruised on her left cheek and sporting a very black eye. Her mother is sitting at the table waiting for her. "I can't believe you got in a fight with Laura Smith! Laura is going to be an actress! See if she isn't!" her mother complains. Her husband comes into the living room.

"Thats the fourth time Emily...we're going to New York...pack your bags" he says. Emily's eyes widen in shock.

"NO" she says.

**End Flashback**

"But that is just how I got in New York...I guess I have to tell you what happened..." I said. Squid's eyes met mine, slightly afraid of what I was going to say. Zigzag avoided my gaze, but his fingers found mine and tightened on them reassuringly.

**Flashback**

"GET OFF OF ME!" Emily screams. Now she is fifteen and no match for the 18 year old native of New York that is trying to force her shirt and bra over her head. "STOP! JESS! STOP!" she screams. Finally in a fit of panic she pulls a pocket knife out and stabs him in the arm. He staggers back.

"BITCH!" he screams. She looks at the point of the knife, wet with blood, and drops it. Jess continues to scream and his mother runs up the stairs. She runs to her son, looks at the wound and proceeds to call the police. Emily doesn't say a word, she just lets the cops take her and pretends like it wasn't self defense.

**End Flashback**

"Thorne...you never told us the whle story" Rhythm said looking at me.

"Would you have listened?" I asked. "Nobody would have believed me if I told them what had really happened. What had almost happened to me," I spat. Squid grabbed my Zigzag-free hand and gave it a rough squeeze.

"That type of guy is gross, I can't believe that happened to you..." he muttered. Zigzag squeezed my other hand and the four of us passed the next half hour in silence, staring around the circle with a new found sense of really knowing each other.


	22. Chapter 22 Rhythm

Author's Note- Thank you Sachi, you wrote this whole chapter

**Thorne's POV**

The next day Rhythm was unusually quiet. When she woke up she grabbed what I guessed was either a poetry book, or a diary and a paper slipped out and slid to my feet. I picked it up. "A hospital bill?" I questioned. She stood up and snatched it from me, then sat back down on her bed. I stared a moment then left. I had an idea of why she had been in the hospital.

**Rhythm's POV**

I stared at the slip of paper. Unhappy memories circled around me. I was suddenly engulfed in a time of the past.

**Flashback**

"ROBYN! GET YOUR FAT BUTT OVER HERE!" But he didnt' say butt, my younger mind had just blocked out those words. I slowly walked from to the kitchen. "I thought you said you'd do the dishes?" my father said.

"I did," I replied.

"Come here" he said. I cautiously made my way over. When I stood in front of the dryng dishes my father grabbed me by the throat and shoved me down by the dish rack. The edge of a knife scraped my face. I felt blood trickling down my cheek. "DO THEY LOOK CLEAN TO YOU?" My father exclaimed.

"YES!" I yelled back. He let go of my throat and I fell to the floor.

"I'll do them again," I said calmly.

"Don't take that tone with me" he said.

"What tone?" I asked and in the blink of an eye he was pulling me up and hitting me. I fell to the floor and he kicked me in the stomach, then he kicked me in the jaw. My neck cracked. "AHHH!" I screamed. He was pulling off his belt now. I just knew he had broken my neck. He grabbed me by the arm still trying to get the belt off. I pulled away and crawled away. He gave up on his belt and pulled me up. He shoved me, hard and I went tumbling onto the cement porch. Down the six steps.

He looked down at me angrily. "You got in a fight with some kids at school" he said. He came back an hour later. I hadn't cried, I was too numb for tears. He was wearing a new suit and tie, and he had showered and shaved. He pulled me up. "Get in the car," he said leading me off of the porch. "Don't get blood on the sea,t" he instructed as he shoved me in the passenger side. It was a long, quiet ride to the hospital and it wasn't my first.

"What happened?" A male doctor asked concerned.

"She.." my father started.

"I was talking to her" the doctor interrupted.

"I got in a fight" I told him. He gave me a look of concern.

"Come on, we'll get you fixed up" he said leading me into a room. After he had asked me some more questions, and cleaned me up some he walked out to talk to the nurse.

"Its the sixth time she has been in," the nurse told him.

"She says a kid pushed her down the steps at school. Her leg is broken. She has six fractures in her neck..." the doctor said.

"6 times, 6 steps, 6 fractures, 666, devil's number," I muttered to myself.

**End Flashback**

I looked down at the bill in my hands. "666 dollars too" I muttered.

Thorne stuck her head in the flap. "C'mon Rhythm! Get your tortilla, they're worse when they're cold," she said. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Coming," I whispered standing up.


	23. Chapter 23 Tangled Webs and Tanktops

**Zigzag's POV**

When Thorne told us her story...I was so...I don't know how to describe the feeling. I had always thought of her as a strong, quick tempered, don't- mess-with-me type girl...but that was a deep story. I instantly hated that boy. I don't know how anybody can be that disgusting to do that to a girl. That is just awful, and then she was sent to jail for it...I got the chills thinking about it.

**Teddy's POV**

I talked to that Twitch kid, he was really weird. He was real jumpy. He was jumpier than I am. He kept asking me all kinds of questions...like, "Why do you always say 'Teddy' after every sentence? Do you know you say Teddy after every sentence? Where did you live? Whats your favorite color?" he was like an annoying bug. I wanted to squish him with a flyswatter. Unfortunately, I didn't have a flyswatter and if I had a fly swatter it wouldn't have been big enough to squish him even though he is very small. He kinda reminded me of a mouse...very strange kid. I had a book of matches with me...I kept playing with the cover. I didn't know why I brung matches with me to Camp Green Lake but I had them. I wondered if any of the kids was a pyro. I figured that if I brung matches, and a kid was a pyro that maybe they would like want the matches, and I could sell them to the kid...I thought that Magnet kid was kinda cute...Diamond had her eye on him a lot but he seemed to be ignoring her. I walked over to him and smiled. He gave me a weird smile and turned back to his game of pool. I tossed my auburn hair over my shoulder. I saw Diamond shifting uncomfortably in her seat, and trying to look like she didn't care whether I was talking to him or not. I told myself, that I was going to talk to him whether she liked it or not.

"Hello Magnet, Teddy" I said. He turned back around.

"Hey Ted" he said giving me a what-do-you-want gaze. I grinned at him.

"Can you teach me how to play, Teddy?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Why not?" he said. The other boys rolled their eyes and left to go talk to their friends or whatever they normally did while they weren't playing pool. Magnet began to show me how to set up the table, without putting a ball in the bump or letting them roll in different directions, since the table was very lopsided. By then, Diamond had already dropped her drawing pad beside her and she was watching us intently like she was afraid of what might happen. I pretended I didn't get it so he had to talk to me for a while. Finally after one demonstration with how to hold the poolstick where he had to touch my arms and move them in the right positions Thorne came over to us.

"Magnet. I need to speak to you...NOW," she said urgently. He gave her a 'look' and nodded his head towards me. She stepped on his foot. Hard.

"NOW" she said. He gave me an apologetic smile and walked off with Thorne. I winked at Diamond and she gave me a mad stare.

**Magnet's POV**

Thorne drug me outside by the tents. "MAGNET!! GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at me. I gave her a strange, puzzled look.

"I was talking to Teddy" I said matter-of-factly.

"YES! EXACTLY!" she said. I gave her a puzzled glare.

"And what is your point, Thorne?" I asked her.

"My point is: Diamond OBVIOUSLY likes you, and I know you like her, and you are making Diamond mad, and you are leading Teddy on!" she said like it was the most OBVIOUS thing in the WORLD. I cringed.

"Diamond does not like me, and I'm not leading Teddy on" I told her. She thumped me on the head.

"I thought you were smarter than that Magnet! Seriously..." she said rolling her eyes. She gave me an icy glare and went back into the Wreck Room.

**Thorne's POV**

The next day I came out of the tent wearing my jumpsuit like the boys sometimes wore them, the top part pulled down, with the sleeves tied around their waists. I happened to be wearing a tight black tanktop that day. I got a lot of stares. I mean, a LOT of stares. Some of those boys looked at me like they'd never seen a girl before. When I made it to my little group they were all staring at me open-mouthed too. "THORNE! DANG!" X-Ray said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What X-Ray?" I asked. He grinned.

"Nice look," he said. Zigzag clenched his fist.

"God, seriously! I wear a tanktop and everyone acts like I've grown another head miraculously" I muttered. Squid looked at Rhythm.

"Why don't YOU ever dress like THAT?" he asked. Rhythm gave him the meanest stare that I've ever seen in my life. I think she scared him actually. I pulled the sleeves up and buttoned up the jumpsuit.

"I don't care if it is 130 degrees. I'd rather burn up than have you guys staring at me all day. I mean, you guys get to prance around in undershirts but I break out a tank top and you'd think I had th only set of boobs in the world," I muttered. I have to admit, I was a little embarassed. I hated it when people stared at me.


	24. Chapter 24 Diamonds

**Diamond's POV**

It was dinnertime when I talked to Teddy. I was done, when I pushed my plate away, X-Ray and Armpit devoured it. I was drawing a frog on my napkin with my favorite blue pen that I recieved from my art teacher, Mr. Parkensen. "Hello, Rachel. Teddy." I looked up and sighed, not to be rude, but I was just tired of talking.

"Hi, Contessa...I mean...Teddy" Teddy grimly smiled.

"So..." I started drawing the frog again. "Whatcha drawin'?" she inquired. I rolled my eyes. I really hate it when people ask me that question.

"A frog" I said, with a voice that was icy, even to me. Teddy was staring at me, and I wasn't going to look at her again.

"Bye." Teddy rose and went over to another part of the room. She sat down in between Magnet and Armpit. My face turned red. I was furious. Why was she sitting beside him?! Then I was embarassed that I was feeling like I was,and I marked out my stupid frog. I looked over again and they were all laughing, and some of them turned around to look at me, including Magnet, who made eye contact, but then he gave me an I-wasn't-laughing-at-you look. I looked at him until he turned around. After dinner, we all piled into the Wreck Room, and I squeezed onto the couch between Zigzag, Thorne, and Rhythm. I was trying to be really sweet and nice to people, but then they gave me weird looks. I was chatting up to Thorne, and then Magnet walked over to us. I looked at him sweetly.

"We need to talk," Is all he said, walking out of the Wreck Room. I raised my eyebrows at Thorne and I heard whispering after I got up and walked out.

"Oooh, Mrs. Diamond is getting in trouble" I turned towards the voice. It was a boy from C-Tent.

"I'm a Miss. I just wanted to point that out," I bluntly said. The boy just gave me a weird look. I walked off. Magnet was waiting right beside the door. "What? Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just your attitude...I guess." I didn't say anything. "You are a really cool girl, but you need to act like it." I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I haven't been as nice as I can be." All of a sudden, I loved Magnet. I loved Camp Green Lake, and I loved everything. For no reason. Just a little bit of attention. A little bit of faith in my character. I leaned over and touched my lips to Magnet's. It was a 5 Missisippi kiss, and then I smiled and put my finger to his lips and ran off to my tent, giggling to myself.

**Teddy's POV**

I stood at the tent flap peering at Magnet and Diamond with cold eyes. I wasn't going to take it. She leaned in and kissed him. It was the longest kiss I'd ever witnessed. When she ran off I felt my pulse quicken and a vein was bulging in my neck. I was M-A-D MADDD! I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Cool it," Thorne muttered to me, giving me an icy glare. I could tell she didn't like me already. That's two people that I don't like, I decided. I wanted to do something bad...something real bad. At that moment Magnet was walking back around to the Wreck Room. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over by the D-2 tent where Diamond was sitting on her cot, I didn't think she was watching.

"MAGNET" I stated loudly. I saw her eyes moving towards us, even though her head was still turned towards her drawing pad. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Yeah?" he asked. I pulled him by his shirt until he was about a centimeter away from my face. I gave him one of my hypnotizing glares, and then I kissed him, with Diamond watching. When I let him go I turned on my heel and walked over to the shadows again. Diamond didn't look happy I noted. I was happy now though. But what could I do about Thorne?


	25. Chapter 25 Jasmine and Teddy's Rage

**Thorne's POV**

Another day, boring as usual. I watched a girl get out of the bus, another one coming in to Camp Green Lake. She was a small girl with brown hair and blonde highlights. She smiled at me and I waved. I wanted to run over to her and tell her she should've chosen jail. But I didn't. I just watched her go into Mr. Sir's office. I sighed and turned back towards my tent. Zigzag was standing there talking to Teddy. I watched him in a sort of daze. Teddy moved closer and whispered into his ear. He smiled at her uncomfortably. She giggled. "Thorne," I heard someone saying. I turned around reluctantly.

"This is Jasmine," Mr. Gretsky said. I nodded and put my hand out to shake.

"Hi," I said gloomily.

She smiled at me, "Hi," she said, taking my hand and shaking it. She smiled again, shyly.

"Thorne, go and show Jasmine," Mr. Gretsky turned to Jasmine, and mumbled something. "As I was saying, go show Jasmine where she will be staying and fill her in on the rules." I nodded obediently. My legs and arms worked automatically as I led Jasmine to the tent. She talked to me a little bit on our way, but I don't know if I even said one word to her. We reached where Zigzag and Teddy were standing. I introduced Jasmine to them both. She smiled shyly at them too. Zigzag smiled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. Teddy grimaced. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to get away fromt the three of us, and for some reason that made me happy. I never wanted Teddy Montague to be happy again, for as long as she lived.

"I'm a pyro," Jasmine blurted. I turned to look at her. She bit her lip, and her face went really white, like she hadn't meant to say anything.

I tried to smile at her. "So is Zig" I said.

**Zigzag's POV**

My pulse quickened. Thorne had said something...I was a pyro?...what was that? That's right...that's what the judge had called me...Thorne didn't look very good today, she looked drained like she couldn't do anything. Thorne and Jasmine went inside, so Jasmine could see the tent and everything. Teddy smiled at me, "Could you walk me inside? I want to get something," she said. I nodded in agreement and followed her into the tent. I saw Thorne and Jasmine sitting on Thorne's cot, talking. Jasmine looked up and smiled at us, but Thorne looked lost, in her own little world. I saw Rhythm, also sitting on her cot. She was fiddling with something. When we passed Diamond's bed there was a picture of Magnet, that she had drawn on it. Teddy gave it an awful look. She screamed, and threw her hat, then rushed out of the tent. Thorne stood up. She walked over to me and buried her head in my chest so quickly that she knocked me backward a little.

"I can't do this anymore Zigzag," she whispered. I didn't know what she was talking about. I wrapped my arms around her. Rhythm and Jasmine stood, looking at us from the other side of the room.


	26. Chapter 26 Teddy's Past and Wordless

**Teddy's POV**

I ran until my legs wouldn't carry me any further and collapsed beside a hole. I crawled into it and sat there with my knees pulled up to my chin. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I would never get Magnet if she could draw like that. She was prettier too, every boy...liked the pretty girls. It just wasn't fair. I would definitely have to do something to her...something...

**Flashback**

"Tessie," Marcus crooned. I smiled at him. Marcus was the most gorgeous guy in the whole school. He was tall and slim, with wonderful sculpted muscles and chiseled cheekbones. He had deep chocolately brown eyes, and silky jet black hair. His smile made all of the girls melt, and he was mine. He came over to my desk and sat down beside me, he took my hand. The teacher's head bobbed up and down a little as he snored. Even the teacher thought that detention was boring. That's when Rosietta LaMaria came into the room. She flipped her glossy black hair over her shoulder and winked at Marcus. He let go of my hand and smiled at her. Nobody really knew anything about Rosietta, just that she was half hispanic, and half asian and that her parents owned the big mansion on 21st street. She was the perfect girl, pretty and popular. Marcus smiled at me, then stood up and walked over to Rosietta. She grinned at him, as he sat down and they started talking. I could see them laughing. What? Marcus was MINE! I felt something inside of me tighten up. The next week Rosietta LaMaria was in the paper, under the obituaries. Nobody knew who would do something like that, except me.

**End Flashback**

I turned to see Diamond standing behind me. "I don't know what you're doing...but leave Magnet out of this ok?" She didn't say another word, she just turned around and walked back to the camp. Ohhh...I wouldn't hurt Magnet, but she was in trouble.

**Thorne's POV**

Zigzag pulled me closer to him as we sat on the cot. The new girl and Rhythm both sat on the other side of the room. "Thorne, Zigzag.." Rhythm said a little more timidly than she usually talked. I looked over at her.

"Yeah?" I asked. She smiled at me, as if she was glad I was finally talking again. "I think we should call her Blaze," Rhythm said smiling at Jasmine.

"That sounds good to me," I said smiling. Teddy rushed in and flopped onto her cot. Zigzag tugged on my sleeve and we both stood up. We walked outside and into the maze of holes. Zigzag picked a hole and we climbed down into it.


	27. Chapter 27 Unstoppable Hatred

**Teddy's POV**

After everyone went to supper I sat on my cot pondering what I could do with the matches...set fire... I told myself. But to what? I tried to think of a good thing to burn while in a Detention Facility. When I was scouring the room with my eyes, my gaze flew over something that caught my eye. A drawing pad, Diamond's drawing pad. I picked it up, and flipped through it. "Hmm..." I said. Jealousy flooded over me. Drawings of Magnet, Magnet...my Magnet. I thought. I felt myself getting angry. I pulled the matches out of my pocket. Without thinking I struck the match and sat it on the book, then dropped them both onto the floor. The floor was catching. I held in a scream and turned around. I made my way outside to watch. I watched the flames in amazement. Magnet would be mine, and I was determined to have him...

**Thorne's POV**

I sat next to Zigzag, one arm around his bare waist and the other hand on his knee, staring up at him in wonder. How could I be so lucky to have him? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something. Flames. "ZIGZAG!!" I screamed, startling him and ruining the silence. His head turned sharply towards me. He saw the fire too. He pulled me up and zipped up his jumpsuit and we both began running back to the camp. I realized now that it was my tent that was burning. Nobody had noticed yet, Teddy stood outside watching the flames in anticipation. "Oh...no..." I whispered. Zigzag stood, rigid beside me. I wanted to scream, to let someone see what was happening...but I couldn't. Someone came out of the mess hall. Squid. He registered the scene in front of him then turned back around.

"FIRE!" he shouted. A bunch of kids came running out.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a girl from B-Tent say. Mr. Gretsky ran out, followed by Mr. Sir. The flames licked around the building. Zigzag dropped to his knees. Mr. Sir and Mr. Gretsky went to get water, two other tents were burning. We were going to burn up, and nobody would know, because we were alone in the desert. Thats the last thought I had before I hit the ground beside Zigzag.


	28. Chapter 28 Teddy's Ending

**Blaze's POV**

I came out of the Mess Hall to see the Teddy girl in front of my new tent, watching it burn. I gasped. Fire. Fire...the word repeated in my head. Rhythm grabbed onto my arm. Squid was holding her other hand. We all three stared into the smoke and the flames. I saw two fuzzy shapes on the other side of the flames and I recognized one as Thorne and the other as Zigzag. The fire was getting nearer to them and neither one of them was moving. "SOMEBODY!" I screamed, without thinking. Diamond was behind me.

"ZIGZAG AND THORNE!! THEY ARE OVER THERE" she yelled, seeing what I was yelling about. Rhythm let go of my arm.

"MR. SIR!" Someone yelled. I noticed that it was X-Ray he was running over towards the burning tents, there were now five of them burning. Mr. Sir slung Thorne over his shoulder. I felt sorry for her at that moment, Mr. Sir's shoulder was not a good place to be. He was screaming like no tomorrow. Mr. Gretsky and some other counselors were trying to put out the fire. X-Ray got Zigzag out of the way. Then I noticed something. Teddy was gone. Then I saw her, she was standing at the edge of the fire, and she was going to walk into it! Before the scream could leave my mouth, she was walking into the flames. I heard terrible screams, the most terrible screams I've ever heard. I still think about them now, they haunt my dreams, and my thoughts...nobody tried to help her, it was too late for Teddy. She was gone.

**Squid's POV**

Once we had made sure that Thorne and Zigzag were OK we all just stood there and watched the flames die down on their own. The counselors put them out after a long time. We had nowhere to sleep. Nowhere to go. So we headed into the Mess Hall. My heart was thumping out of my chest. I'd never seen anyone die before, and I knew that I, for one, would never think about suicide again.


	29. Chapter 29 Teary Goodbyes

Thorne's POV

**Thorne's POV**

I looked down the road a little sadly. A cloud of dust sped towards me, and then the car stopped. My mother climbed out, brushed off her skirt and looked over at me. "EMILY!" I sighed. She ran to me and hugged me to her. "Oh, Emily!" she said. The rest of my family just sat in the van looking at us. I tried to smile at my mother, but I couldn't.

"Mom...I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone," I told her. She nodded in agreement. I turned around and started walking to the Wreck Room. When I walked inside I saw X- Ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Zero, Caveman, Rhythm, Diamond and Blaze standing in a corner. I walked over to them and tried to smile at them too. I couldn't, and nobody else smiled. "My parents are here," I told them. "We're moving to Texas," I said. I wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Where in Texas?" Rhythm asked. I looked over at her.

"Some place outside of San Antonio...I'm going to Martin High," I said. Blaze smiled.

"That's where I go!" she said. I couldn't smile, but I nodded.

"That's great, we'll be together then," I told her. She nodded back.

"X-Ray...I'm sorry," I told him. He nodded at me.

"I'm sorry too, Thorne" he whispered.

"Squid--" before I could finish my sentence he was hugging me. I was torn between laughing and crying. Squid didn't do hugs. Instead of laughing or crying I reached up to his mouth and pulled out the toothpick, dropping it on the floor. He laughed and gave me one last squeeze. "You're probably the best friend I've had here."

"I know," he smiled. I squeezed his shoulder.

"Rhythm...I'll call you...or visit..." I said, turning to her. She looked only mildly uncomfortable with Squid's affectionate outburst.

"Check up on me," she whispered, only half joking.

"Stay out of trouble," I said. She nodded.

I turned back to the boys, "Bye everyone." Everyone yelled their goodbyes. With that I turned and I grinned weakly at Zigzag. "I love you," whispered, the first time I'd ever said it. He touched my arm gently. I felt tears building up in my eyes and I pulled away from his touch. He took my hand and pulled me close to him. His lips touched mine and I forgot everything in one moment. When the kiss was over I looked at him. I felt tears squeezing out of my eyes and I turned around.

When we were pulling down the road a yellow bus pulled up to take all of the other kids away. People starting boiling out of the Wreck Room. Someone waved goodbye at me but I didn't wave back. Bye Bye Camp Green Lake.


	30. Chapter 30 and Epilogue

Dear Ricky,

I know..it's been six months since Camp Green Lake, and you probably don't remember me. This is Emily "Thorne" Messina. I was going to write you earlier, but I've been busy at my new school...and to tell you the truth, I've been a little afraid to write you! I really miss you. I don't know what else to say...Blaze and I go to the same high school so it is a lot easier to me. I've been talking to Rhythm too, through letters. I hope you write me back. I miss you. So much.

Thorne

That's where I'm ending our story. Zigzag hasn't written me back yet, but I'm still waiting. None of us have talked about Teddy since that night...maybe someday we will. I hope you liked the story, it took me a long time to get together all of these notes, from journals, and letters, from my experiences at CGL. Especially since the fire burned almost everything we'd had...one day maybe we'll all be able to talk about it...maybe...

**Author's Note-** You can be looking out for a sequel to this story that may come soon, depending on how I'm feeling. The sequel is going to be a series of letters that the characters write to each other over the summer after CGL. I've actually written (With a lot of help, and motivation from Nikki, and movtivation from Sachi) at least 10 or 15 chapters (letters) for it. I want to thank all of my reviewers now though.

Dari-You were my first reviewer. Thank you a lot! I really liked my characters in this story, but I wouldn't have had them if it wasn't for Nikki, and Sachi, and Kacie! I've read the book and Survival Guide, and watched the movie a number of times, so I like to think I pretty much know the characters, even if I don't write them things that I think they would really do.

SquiddlyGurl- Leave it to you, to read my profile and use one of the inside jokes. I hope you liked the updates.

Karine Black-Your welcome, your stories rock! Thanks!

LilSweetThang-Yeah, I don't let the non-reviewing get me down though. Thanks for reading!

GracieThe4th-Thank you so much for reading! And, you didn't have to kill Teddy! She killed herself. I was a little sad, but it was like "Whoo finally she is gone" and then I realized I had been writing the story the whole time so...

SquidlyGirl-(Who I think is the first SquiddlyGurl...) I fixed the chapter 22 thingamabob! Thanx for pointing that out!

Gatecirp-Teddy is my evil character, I'm never really good at making mean characters!

Kirjava Deamon-Thank you, and I'm going to go back and fix that sometime. When I get into the story I kind of forget grammer, and enter keys!

Pippinfan25-I'm fixing the enter problem, read above, and I can use whatever type characters I want thank you very much, that is why its called a "Fan"fiction.

Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
